Life Sucks
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: Embry imprinted on Bella. They have a life together , but The Cullens return. Bella takes Edward back.Her son in particular is feeling the pain of having his mother choose a bloodsucker over him. What happens when Bella's son Jordan gets fed up?
1. Life's a joy Wouldn't you say?

For anyone who doesn't know me.

My name is Jordan Call , I live at La Push a reservation in Washington. My parents Embry , and Isabella. My sisters Soey , and Myleigh. Lately my life has been a rollercoaster ride to be honest. Three months ago you could of come to see me. I would of been happy, and human. Yeah , I wish that was still my life. You see two months ago this family The _Cullens _moved here. Well to Forks , the town outside the reservation. My first thought of them was that they were freaks. And I was right. They aren't freaks , not even human! Their vampires you know bloodsuckers. Shortly after their move here. My parents split up it was hard for me , and my sisters. Let me tell you. My dad was and is very depressed. Since I was fifteen when they arrived. I got my inheritance from my dad. I'm a shapeshifter , or as I saw oversized dog. Turns out The Cullens are my natural enemies. Yeah , yeah. Getting back to my mother. She ran back to The Cullen named Edward. Which must be really hard for my dad. You see she was his imprint meaning his soulmate. Anyways Eward and my mother are back together. My mother tried to take my sisters with her , but she couldn't. My sister Soey who is fourteen decided she didn't want to. My small sister Myleigh who is three wasn't allowed to . You see she's Jacob's imprint . Jacob and my dad said they would have to be dead first then to have Myleigh around bloodsuckers. So now I'm a shapeshifter. Life has thrown things at me that I'm not prepared for. The toughest one was the day I almost had to fight against my mom. That was wierd , and akward. Rain hitting my head brought me out of my thoughts. Rain,rain go away. I was at the beach alone. I saw a boy about fourteen running for cover from the rain. I use to look like that. Human. Just three weeks gave me a new body. I didn't want this really , but at the same time I do. I don't want it , because my own mother doesn't talk to me anymore , and I want it knowing I can protect people from bloodsuckers. My mom. I missed her so much. I felt water on my cheek. I wiped it off with a slap. I didn't cry for anyone. Edward hadn't let me see my mom. He thought I would hurt her. I would never. Well that was my thought untill my mom became one of them. A blood demon. If it was hard for me I tried to imagine my dad's pain. I started walking home when the rain stopped. At least some good things still happened. I noticed my little sister waiting for me on the porch of my house. Jacob was with her. The good thing was that we looked nothing like my mother. Less pain for my dad. "Myleigh ," I said in a high voice. I grabbed her , and started tickling her. "Jordynnn stoooop ," she cried. I put her down and noticed Jacob's face. "What's wrong?" I asked. Myleigh ran into Jacob's arms. "I don't know how to tell you but Soey... She went with your mom ," he explained. What! I started shaking with so much anger. The Cullens kept taking important things from me. It had to stop! When would it stop! I ran upstaires to my room. I tried to calm down. Which is hard to do when your a new werewolf shapshifter trust me. My dad , and Sam came in after a few hours. "Jordan we know this is hard for you , but you have to understand it was their choice, " Sam explained. I ignored them. I didn't care what they said. Their words wouldn't ease , or take my pain away.


	2. A fight you say?

I layed there thinking about when my mother had become a vampire. Everyone thought the treaty had been broken. Yet they we were wrong. It wasn't a Cullen who had bitten my mother. When the whole pack went to see my mother she didn't look at us. Her _husband _spoke for her. She didn't want anything to do with us anymore.

I had walked up to my mom. I wanted to talk to her. I had only been a wolf for a week. When I said 'mom'. My mother looked at me with sorry , and loving eyes. It's when one of the vampires grabbed me by the neck. Breaking each bone in my neck. I didn't scream or fight. It was my mother who yelled for them to put me down. She put her hands on my neck and told me she was sorry. I don't remember what happened next. That was the last time I saw my mother.

I dragged myself out of bed , and started walking outside when I noticed Soey's room was open. locked the room. The owner wouldn't be returning anytime soon. Everyone I knew had tried to cheer me up , but they just don't understand they can't take my pain away. It's like a tattoo. It's always going to be there. I looked in the mirror before I headed out the door. My mother's chocolate eyes were plastered as my own. I didn't need this anymore. I ran through the woods and my body gave me what I wanted pretty fast. Sam was talking about some new patrol thing. I just layed on my front paws listening. So the next week went pretty fast. I slept , took care of Myleigh , washed , cooked , and patroled. It was the week I wished had lasted forever.

The week my sister became one of them. How I found out was a true nightmare. It was morning and dad had sent me to school. Exept I didn't want to go. I was walking through the woods in my shorts when the smell hit me. Like a dead animal covered in rotten tomatoes. I looked over to see my sister Soey. Red eyed , pale skin, and covered in blood. At first I couldn't believe it not really. I stopped infront of her. "Soey. What happened to I'd rather be dead than one of them?" I asked her in a lifeless voive. She shook her head. "It's not what you think Jordan" Her new voice was higher than her human voice. I shook my head. "Then it's what I see. Why did you do this Soey? Why?" I was holding back my own stupid tears. She noticed my sadness. Her eyes closed. "Jordan look it was my choice. I wanted it. If you understood you would see The Cullens are like you in a way."

What she had just told me left like a slap in the face. "Don't compare me to them!" I realized I was shaking now. She rolled her eyes. "The Cullens didn't choose being vampires. Just like you didn't choose being a werewolf ," she said. I covered my face with my hands. Calm down man. "What I am was born in me. I don't kill people for food. Literaly!" I finally calmed down. She looked at me with anger. "Don't insult them! Their my family!" Wow. Seriously sister. "Sorry I guess being your brother doesn't make the cut in the perfect world you seem to live in." She felt my pain now. "Jordan you know I don't mean it like that." "You did. Just couldn't leave mom could you."

She was a newborn. Out of control. She could kill me very easily. I didn't care though. She would be doing me a favor. "How's Myleigh and dad?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "My sister , and my father are great. No thanks to you." She threw her arms up in fustration. "Your such an ass! Out of all people Jordan! You should be the one to understand me! Your my brother! I love you Jordan." She waited for me to answer her. It was minutes full of akward silence. "I have nothing to say Soey. Just be carefull. You know what you do with your life ," I told her. She met my eyes. They were full of apology. "Jordan I'm sorry. I knew this would hurt you-." I was mad now. "Yet you still did it!" I yelled. She shook her head. "Let me finish! I knew it would hurt you , but I thought about what I wanted in my life. I wanted to live for a long time. To explore this world we live in. I wanted its at any cost."

I just ran , and before I knew it I was on all fours. I thought of nothing just nothing. Myleigh threw her cup at me bringing me out of my thoughts. "Jordann!" She yelled. "Sorry. C'mon let's so see Billy , and Rachel," I said as I put her on my shoulders. We walked to Jacob's house in silence. "Billy! Rachel!" Myleigh screamed. She ran to Rachel as I put her down. Billy tapped me. "They need you Jordan go," he told me. I took off into the woods. Again , Sam was speaking. '_There will an army. A newborn army. The Cullens have asked for our help. I'll already told him we will help. In a few minutes we will all be going to meet them. They will teach us to fight thes newborns.' _I just listened. A fight. A vampire fight. This would be a good way to unleash my anger on them.

We headed out to some clearing in the late sunset. The Cullens were there. I didn't count my mom , and sister as one of us , but as one of them. Paul stopped when he almost bumped into my mom. Old memories went through his mind. She was human in all of them. Leah nudged me. '_Cheer up Jordan. Your mom doesn't exist anymore_.' I agreed. She wasn't the women who had given me life anymore. Just a soulless killer. Edward growled at me. I didn't care. I would repeat it to my mother's face if I had to.

"Welcome. My name is Carlisle Cullen." I could careless what your name is. The next twenty minutes this blond leech Jasper took. He explained how we kill newborns. "Could I get a volunteer please?" _Jasper_ asked. The whole pack looked at me. So I started to walk up. My mother didn't want me to because she started objecting. "No. Jasper you better be carefull or you'll be sorry!" She yelled. It reminded me of when I was little. 'Jordan! Touch that cookie and you will be sorry young man!' 'But Momma you said my eyes are sweet like chocolate. I need chocolate to maintain the sweet.' Old memories I would never experience again in my life time. I walked up to Jasper. He showed some trick on me.

"This will be a hard battle you all understand correct?" Carlisle asked. Sam knew my mom had a weakness for me. He told me to phase back. I knew what to say. I ran into the woods a wolf. And came back a well human. "Yeah we understand," I told him. My mom looked at me like she was trying to take in every detail of me. I was tall , darkish skin , and brown hair that kept falling into my eyes. "We will update you when we learn something new about the newborns," Carlisle added. I shook my head. My mom , and sister both broke out. "No Carlisle! Tell them no! They'll get hurt!" My mom , and sister yelled at the same time. I couldn't help but smile. " , Miss Cullen. We're not kids. We know how to take care of ourselves. If we die it's on us," I said. My mom turned to me. "I may not live with you , but I'm your mother and you will respect me!" My mom yelled. I rolled my eyes. "I don't respond to anyone. Isabella," I challenged.

Edward just put his hand on my mother's shoulder. "Let it go Love. Please." She nodded. "How is Myleigh?" My mother asked. I heard Jacob growl. "My sister is fine. Emily is her adoptive mother. Just to let you know," I told her. My mother looked like I had slapped her in the face. Good. She should know how my pain feels like. "Embry," my mother whispered. The good thing was that when my mother became a vampire the imprint went away. My father just shrugged his massive shoulders. "He said it's true. She needs a mother who will care for her," Edward explained. After that we left. I couldn't help but think of the fight. I was exited. Alot. Maybe I would die in the battle. That be good for me. No more pain.


	3. Quality Time

Today my dad was taking me to see my mother. I really really didn't want to go , but I sorta did. My dad was dragging me to The Cullen's home. "Their gonna kill me , skin me , and use me as a rug!" I said way to dramatic. My dad chuckled , and rolled is eyes. My rocks going through my back felt good. In some creepy way. "Get up Jordan we're here," my dad ordered. With a groan I got up. I dusted myself off , and crossed my arms. My mother stepped out of the white mansion. "Jordan I'm so glad your here! ThankYou Embry," she smiled.

My father left as soon as she said those words. It was just me and her. Moments of akward silence. My mother finally cleared her throat. I looked up at her. "Your hair is getting pretty long. Time for a cut don't you think?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Then this pixie looking leech came outside. "Bella.. This must be Jordan. I've heard alot about you," she said. She came over to hug me , but I stepped back. "Jordan Edward Call! Don't be rude!" My mother demanded. "Hugging isn't my specialty," I said in a low voice. Clearly they didn't get I didn't want to be here. Alice quickly pulled me into her bathroom. Sitting me in a chair. She started cutting my hair. I didn't refuse this time. My mother would of gotten madder. Why do I care? According to her The Cullen's are my family now. Umm no back up right there. My family is at La Push. Not here at some death trap mansion.

After my haircut was done I went outside. It's when I noticed my sister coming with her new father. She started to approach me. Edward held her back. "Carefull he is new to this life. He is unstabled , dangerous , and uncontrolled ," he warned. I rolled my eyes. Hugh! Did he really want to compare who was more _dangerous. _I ticked Edward off alot. I knew that pretty well. Soey still went up to me. "Hello Soey," I greeted her. "Jordan I missed you ," she said. I shrugged. "Jordan we're siblings. I want us to get along. We should have a strong relationship," she demanded. "Hugh. As I recall we had that. Before all this fuck happened," I growled. She rolled her eyes. "Don't start that Jordan!" She yelled. "Just saying the truth Soey. I remember my sister Soey. You know the human one," I teased her.

Just like when we were both human. She slapped her across the face. Yeah , it hurt like hell , but I couldn't help but laugh. "Your such an ass!" She yelled. She quickly stopped when she saw the blood running down my face. "Jordan I'm so sorry," she said with deep worry in her voice. I wasn't mad. She was my sister. I loved her even though I didn't tell her. "It's fine Soey it's fine," I reasured her. She cringed when I snapped my neck back into place. My mother ran outside towards us , with Carlisle at her side. "Soey Alice Cullen/Call! I told you to be carefull!" My mother was horrified. I didn't understand why untill I saw my shirt was soaked in blood.

Carlisle came over , and put his arms around my neck. My brain's first thought was to phase , and kill him. I just had to hold it back. My hands started to tremble , so I shoved them in my jean pockets. "His neck to fine. Don't worry Bella," Carlisle said. "Yeah , Okay see you later," I said as I ran towards the reservation. Emily about had a heart attack when she saw my shirt. "Jordan! Wha- YOUR- Shirr- Blood! What happened!" She screamed as she grabbed me , and examined my neck. "Ehh I pissed Soey off , and she slapped me. It's okay I'm fine don't worry," I said trying to calm her down. She took my shirt off , and her sister was there. . I sorta had a crush on Lexie. Emily just shook her head. "Jordan ," she said disapproving .

I didn't really know Lexie so I went to sit by her on the couch. "Hey Lexie. What are you doing?" I asked her with a smile. She was nice , sweet , and hot . I made her get so nervous so easily. It was pretty sweet. "Nothing and you?" She asked. Her voice was so nervous. "Same old same old chick," I told her. That made her blush even more. It's when the pack came in. Emily was trying to wash the blood out of my shirt. The whole pack had confused looks on their face. "Never piss off your vampire sister because you will get slapped," I said. They just all shook their heads disapproving. I smiled at Lexie before I got up again. She was blushing so hard it was cute. I went up to the island where Emily had layed the food out. Leah shook my hair. "Hair cut?" She smiled. Claire shook her head. "Why did you get a hair cut? You have such straight , light brown hair ," she asked. I shook my hair trying to get it back to the way I liked it. Emily came back from the back room. "True Claire. Jordan has gorgeous locks. Jordan your the one with the most unique look. Tall , fair skin, goergous hair, and according to you killer looks ," she smiled. "Of course he has his dad's looks," my Dad pointed out. That made everyone break out into laughter.

Sam cleared his throat. "According to The Cullens the newborns will be here in two days. We must pracitce our technics. Tonight , and Tomorrow we will ALL practice. Does everyone understand?" We all night we all went to practice. The pack is divided into two groups. The sirs , and juniors. Oh yeah and Leah. The sirs , and Leah are the older ones. Jared , Sam , Jacob , Embry , Collin , Brady , Leah , Seth , Quil , and Paul. The juniors are Me , Ashton [Paul's son] , Andrew [Quil's son] , Drake [Quil's son] , Josh [Jared's son] , and Preston [Collin's son]. I'm the little alpha because I was the fist to phase of us. It's awesome beging in controll. So yeah tonight we're gonna practice. "Ashton. C'mon be my partner. Promise you won't break your nails you homo!" I said. Ashto had his father's temper so it pissed him off immediatly. The fight was so close I could feel it!


	4. It's What I Feel Inside

The newborn fight is so close! I just couldn't wait. It's hours away. So now right now the whole pack is walking to the war zone. Apperently Sam trusts The Cullens enough that we're going there human. When we got there The Cullens were already there. I layed down on the ground. Training was starting to drain me. Even when your sisters change bodies their still annoying. Soey come over to me and started talking about her issues , worries , and dumb crap. She kept going , and going. "So Michelle's all I can out run you , and get that deer. I was like in your dream bitch," she rushed out. "Soey! I'm trying to sleep , and I don't freakin care!" I interupted.

It was like if I had said 'Continue I'm here for you'. She kept blabbing untill she scoffed. "Jordan your discusting laying on the ground," she judged. She ran her hand through my hair. Okay , I'm an easy going guy. Just leave my hair alone. I hate when people touch my hair. I got up , and rolled my eyes. Soey just shook her head. Sisters can't live with them , can't live without them. I went to stand by my dad. Soey , and my mom never came around him anymore. I leaned on my dad. "Uhh... How much longgerrrrrr," I whined. He shrugged. I layed down once more , and passed out soon. Someone was messing with me. I could feel it. I opened my eyes. It was Soey ,and some Emmett guy. They were putting dirt all over me. I'm a nice guy just don't piss me off. I was cranky. I got up throwing the dirt into my sister's long black curls.

She got pissed off and went to tell mom. IDGAF Soey. I was so cranky. My mom came over to nagg. "Jordan. It doesn't cost you anything to be nice! Why are you being like this?" She demanded. Okay Isabella you wanna tell me my wrongs , and rights. Well I can play this game too. "Gee I don't know. Maybe because my mother is dead. Not with me anymore! Because her stupid desicion made me loose what I loved! Being Human! Because she ran off! Because my sister's a stupid bloodsucker! Because my life keeps falling apart! You like watching how your choices tear me apart inside! " I yelled at the woman who had given me life through angry tears. Her face was unreable. "Your fine Jordan you know why I did this. Son you understand very well. You know I will always love you ," my mom said calmly. "No I don't! I don't understand. And a fucking ILOVEYOU doesn't fix my life! Doesn't make it better!" I yelled at her.

My face was sticky from my tears. My mother looked like she was going to cry , exept she couldn't. "Jordan you know it's not like that," she said. Her voice was tearing. "You know very well how it is! I can't do this anymore! Don't you understand! Mom I loved you so much! I don't understand why you left! You don't know the pain I feel. You'll never know how it feels!" I realized I was on my knees. Crying like an idiot. My voice sad , but full of anger. My mother put her hand on my shoulder. I got up , and away. "Just forget about me! Forget 16 years ago you had a son! Forget me! I'm dead to you! Maybe that way you'll feel my pain!" After that I ran towards the woods shaking . My mother tried to run after me when Edward held her back. Telling her to let me calm down. I got up on a tree alone. Remebering human memories when I was happy. When my Mom , and Dad brought my sisters home for the first time. When we all went to the beach. Things that would never happen again. I took my necklace off. It was long. My mother had given it to me for luck. It read 'I'm always with you. ILYM' I love you mom. I didn't want it anymore. I threw it off the tree.

Everyone left me alone after that. The pack let me cool off untill it was time for the fight. We were in position. Ready to go. My mom wasn't going to fight. She didn't know how. I dugg my paws deep into the Earth. I was ready to go. The newborns appeared. We all charged towards them. I started tearing one apart. This was to easy. My junior pack was pretty good. Sam was proud of us. It's when I noticed a red head walk towards my mother. Edward was busy fighting some blond dude. She was defenseless. I don;t know why , but I charged towards the red leech. Knocking her away from my mother. The leech landed between some wolves , and some Cullens. My neck was buring. I didn't realize untill I phased back. SHe bit me! My body was on fire. Literally. I lost my balance. My mother caught me , and screamed out in cries. I looked up at her before I blacked out. It looked like she was crying. "Help me!" She cried. Her cold arms felt good around me. It's the last thing I remember.


	5. Life Just Loves Messing With Me

I was out cold , but the pain was still there. Like if my flesh was exposed , and someone was setting fire on it. My dad had told me that vampire venom kills werewolves. Like me. Good I wanted to die. Memories were running through my head alot of them. Myleigh I'm so sorry. Other than memories she was on my mind. Jacob protect her please. I remembered the day I'd woken up , and saw the dead look on my Father's face. The day my parents got divorced. It had been the same day she left , the day I phased , and the day I lost hope in life. Depression is defeting me , and I have no weapons to fight back. Yet it had the most best. My Mother. What I _loved _the most in my useless life.

Then the pain hit once more. Causing my body to shake uncontrolable. Like if I was posesed , or having some short of attack. Warm arms held me down. "He's loosing time. Edward Please!" My Mother pleaded. "He's a stupid mutt! He's gonna die anyway Love," he scoffed. "I'll do anything Edward," she offered. "Anything?" Edward asked. I'm guessing my Mother nodded , because the next thing I knew something was on my neck. WTF A VAMPIRE SUCKING ON MY NECK! When I felt the vemon coming out my eyes shot open. I screamed out in pain. Sam , and my Dad held me down. My vision was blurry , my screams were heartrenching , and I was sweating , and crying. This made me remember when I'd broken my arm my mom was there for me. She wasn't here this time. Of course she wasn't here.

I felt like someone had shot me , ran over me , stabbed me , and broken evry bone in my body. Then venom had deteriorated every nerve in my body. I could feel it. Why couldn't I just die already. My vision become what so clear again. My Mother had left , and so had Edward after he was done. My Mother. I'M TIRED OF HEARING THIS JORDAN! FORGET ABOUT HER LIKE SHE FORGOT ABOUT YOU! I carved that into my neck. It was the right thing to do. My dad picked me up. "Your gonna be okay. At least we hope so," my dad said frantic. I passed out on the way home. The next thing I knew I woke up I was screaming. Something in my body caused me excruciating pain. I bit down on my bed cover as hard as I could. My eyes got wide , and watery with the pain. Emily , and Lexie came in as fast as humans can. "Jordan calm down your okay," Emily said rubbing my back. She was trying to comfort me. That wasn't going to happen.

It was like a repeated television episode. A painfull one. My seizures happened every five minutes. Each one as painfull as the last. I couldn't even sleep. I tried to consentrate on normal things to keep pain off my mind. It just didn't work. When things happen to your nerves its worse than when your arms break. Well according to me. Lexie came in into my room with a cup. I was laying on my stomach. I tilted my head to the right. "Hear Jordan you HAVE to drink this," she ordered. "What is it?" I asked. She let me look into the cup. It was like black maypel syrup. I got on my elbows , and gave it a try. Oh! It was awful! My mouth's reaction was throwing it out. It sucks for Lexie because it's where my mouth spit it out. "Oh! Lexie! I'm so sorry! It just tastes like crap!" She just wiped it out with her shirt , and nodded. "It's okay. I should of moved," she said. She smiled , and I wanted to smile back but my 'seizure' hit me. Lexie tried to calm me down. I just held my head with both hands , and tried not to scream. She kept trying , and trying to calm me down. She went to get Emily. I just couldn't live like this anymore. I just can't. This is just to much for me to take!


	6. Change ,change ,and more change Sheesh!

1 Year Later.

I was walking around Forks. I was going to visit my Grandfather Charlie. It's amazing how your life can change so drasticly in such little time. Example A: My Mother left , and remarried. Example B: My Sister left. Example C:My Father found another wife. Changes , changes , and more changes. Sheesh!

"Hey Pops. What you need me for today?" I asked my Grandfather.

"We're going to your sister's birthday today," he said. Soey! No! It's been months since I've seen my vampire Mother , and Sister. My eyes got wide.

"What makes you think they want me there?" I asked.

Charlie handed me a bag. "Get dressed. Because they asked me to bring you," he explained.

Ew. Gross. I changed into some dark jeans , and a suit jacket. We got into my Grandpa's cruiser , and started driving all the way to Canada. I'd forgotten that today was my Sister's birthday. Her fifteen birthday. I remembered that when she was little she wanted a big 15 party like hispanic girls. My Dad had promised her one. Well since at those parties theres a speciel FatherDaughter dance. Whatever I didn't want to go.

Maybe my Dad wouldn't care if Soey danced with Edward , and not him. My Dad wouldn't care he was to busy with my new StepMother MaryKate. She was nice , but she is just to needy. Like she always wants to be with my Dad. It's creepy , but she's not my wife so ohh well. We pulled up to a dance club. It had been rented out for a party. The smell hit me like a dead cat infront of your nose. Gross! I'd forgotten the smell.

Inside the club there was a huge banner that read **'Happy 15th Birthday Soey Alice Cullen!'. **It was pink. My sisiter's favorite color. What happened to Call? Obviously it was just Cullen now. I really didn't want to be here. I started to bite on my bottem lip. It helped my natural instincts to relax. My Mother came up to us with a big smile on her face. "Charlie! Jordan! You made it!" She cheered. My Grandfather gave her a hug , and she just messed my hair up. I cringed at her touch.

I sat away from The Cullens and the other party guests as possible. I was misrable. Your stupid you didn't have to come , yet you did. I hadn't seen Soey. Well I didn't want to. The speakers started booming a loud voice. "Thank You All for coming! I would like to introduce our lovley Daughter , Soey Alice Cullen!" Edward boomed. The main entrance was cleared , and my Sister appeared. Her hair was fixed up into a fancy bun , a crown on her head , her bangs covered in glitter , and her dress was hot pink with diamonds. I shook my head in dissaprovel. She would look beautiful is she was human.

To me she looked like a monster hiding herself with makeup , and clothing. Yeah that's what she looked like to me. Some water came up to me , and offered me some food. I thought about it.

"Ughh.. It's such a hard choice.. Let me think. Caviare , or no Caviar. Life , or death , " I said way to dramatic. The waitress laughed , and put a plate infront of me.

I'm not really into technology , but right now I wished I had a cellphone. TO call , or text a friend. To kill the bordness. Okay , I'm not a jealouse person , but I envied Soey right now. She had all my Mother's attention on her birthday. On my 17th birthday all I had gotten was patrol , and sleep. I looked at the floor. No one should see my stupid sad eyes. It wasn't worth it.

I don't know how long I had been staring at the floor when Soey came , and sat next to me. "Hey Jordan! I can't believe you came!" She was happy. I half smiled. "Umm.. Yeah. Happy birthday freak," I told her. She rolled her eyes , and threw the table decoration at me.

"Really I'm happy you came. Jordan really I am. How's Myleigh , and Dad?"

"Their fine.. I don't know if you knew , but... Dad got remarried Soey," I said.

She looked down at the floor , and thought for a moment. "As long as he's happy. Dude! You should of brought Myleigh! It's been like a year and a half since I've seen her! What's up with her?" She asked.

"Umm. Her hair is to her waist. She's five , she has no front teeth , and she said she's in love with some dude named Justin Bieber," I explained.

Soey started laughing , and tilted her head. "Could you bring her one day?" She asked.

"Jacob would kill me , bring me back to life , kill me again , skin me , and tear me to pieces Soey. I can't I'm sorry," I said with emotionless eyes.

In that moment with my Sister I saw how our relationship had changed.

We couldn't be as open as we use to be. Oh well to bad. She left after that. I went to find my Grandfather , and I asked if we could leave already. We did. It was such a relife to leave the horrible smell.

I started walking home around ten , and got to my house around eleven. MaryKate was there waiting for me. If I didn't mention when my Dad married MaryKate she already had a baby of her own. She treats that baby like if she's the queen of the world.

MaryKate was standing in the front door with her daughter MaceyKade in her arms. "Where have you been?" She demanded. I shrugged. "I'm seventeen I can take care of myself. I was with my Grandfather if you wanna know."

She was furious. "You didn't ask me for permission Jordan!" She threw back. "I asked my Dad okay. Let me threw MaryKate," I said with annoyance in my voice.

"We'll disscuse this tomorrow. Get to bed you have school tomorrow," she ordered. I gave her a soldier salute and headed upstaires.

I couldn't sleep that night. I just layed there awake , and waited untill my alarm went off. I was tired , but school is school. It's nice to be a senior. It means school is almost over to me. That's good. I got dressed , and started walking to school. It was pretty close to my house. I went into my first class , and sat down at some desk. It was some boring shakespear thing. The teacher started reading one of him poems. It got my attention.

_Fire and Ice._

_Some say the world will end in fire ,_

_Some say in Ice._

_From what I've tasted in desire _

_I told with those who favor fire._

_But if I had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice._

_Is also great _

_And would suffice._

My teacher wanted use to give our thoughts on what we thought it meant. She also wanted use to write our own. I started to think. Thoughts , and thoughts ran through me.

I came up with one smiliar to Fire and Ice.

_Love and Hate_

_by Jordan Call_

_Some day my mother loves with a buring thirst_

_Some say in a hating greed._

_I think it's with a passion of dead ice._

_My family hold with the ones who say it's a ice cold urge._

_But yet again if I had to think about this twice,_

_Knowing very well my mother how she likes me_

_Maybe she loves , and hates me enough indeed._

_Yet the hate is more than the love thirst_

_The truth maybe her love is my envy._

I worked hard on that Poem to get an F- Okay. But Whatever. My pack laughed at my F. Hahaha hilarious. It was just me , and Josh running tonight when I caught it. Vampire Scent! Fresh! I knew this smell! I knew It!


	7. Wow

The smell turned out to be a false trail leading nowhere. It was fucked up. My stupid asstime wasted on nothing. Tomorrow there would be school once more. Great , just great. Just eight more months Jordan eight more. I suck at preptalks. My Dad , and MaryKate made me go to bed early. Of course I resisted , but my sleep took over as soon as I touched my bed.

My alarm went off way to early. I tried to snooze it off exept I couldn't reach it. So I tried once more exept this time I fell to the floor. "Damn," I cursed myself. I went , and got ready for school like always. I looked in the mirror , and examined myself. My hair was getting long , and my features were less boyish. Would I ever be happy? Maybe. I had to hope.

The one thing I like about being a werewolf is that I don't get tired of walking. Considering school is sorta of far away from my new house. Before I left I started looking for my blue blinder. Damn it! Where did I leave it? Ohh well to bad. I was late as it was. I got to school almost as the last homeroom bell rang. Yay , made it. I shook my head at my wierd thought. I walked into my homeroom that was silent. I swear I'm surrounded by shy people all day. They don't know how to have fun.

I went to sit in the only empty seat I could find. The small speaker started booming that today we would have some new students. Cool I liked meeting new people. The teacher dismissed us to first period , and I started walking with just a pencil as a school supply. The good thing about 's math class is that Drake , and Preston were in there with me. We're like the only people that talk in that class. Shy people around here , especielly the girls.

I walked in , and sat next to Drake , and Preston like always.

"Hey Jorddnnn," Drake yawned.

Preston rolled his eyes. "You just had to watch tv after patrol," he said.

Drake yawned again , and nodded with a proud smile.

"Smart one," I said sarcastic.

"Class this is our new student Brielle Shaylene," The teacher announced.

Omg! The moment I saw her. I fell in love. ( Not imprint , but the start of the real story) She was so Pretty. She waved at us. The teacher pointed to a seat next to us , and told her it would be her desk. I smiled with such a warm smile.

"Hey , I'm Drake . This is Preston , and Jordan. Brielle?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah , it's nice to meet you guys," she said. Her eyes looked curiously at Preston.

He had the same look as me. No! I made the meanest look I could make at Preston. It was obvious. Game on! And I wasn't one to loose. Trust me.

"So where did you move from?" I asked her with a nice voice.

She quickly caught on to my voice. "From Utah. I was born on the rez. But I moved," she smiled at me. I heard Preston growl. I didn't care.

"Later I could show you the reservation," I offered. She accepted with a smile. Preston was pissed he started trembling. Brielle gave him a smile that made him calm down almost immediatly. I really liked this girl. I just have to hope that she feels the same about me.

That day after school I snatched Brielle when Preston wasn't noticeing. We started walking through the woods. "So what's you story?" She asked me.

"It's not happy. My parents split , and my mother and sister don't talk to me no more. I mean my Dad , my little sister , and me. My dad remarried , and that's about it," I shrugged.

She gave me sorry eyes. "Is your new stepmom nice?" She asked.

"MaryKate is cool," I said. "What's your story?" I asked.

"Um.. My Dad died in a plane crash last month, my mom gave me up for adoption , and I'm an only child," She said looking down.

"So who do you live with?" I asked.

"My Aunt , and Uncle. Jocelyn , and Marc," she said.

"I know them. So life is pretty fucked up huh?" I questioned.

"Very," she agreed.

"What do you think about Preston?" I asked.

"He has a temper?" She laughed.

I nodded in agreement , and smiled at her.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked.

"Suppose by Secondhand Serenade," she answered.

"That's a cool song," I added.

"And yours?" She asked.

"I don't really hear music much , but lately my little sister has been obsessed with some Justin Bieber guy. And , one of his songs stuck to me. Somebody to love is one. My other favorite song is Whatever you like by some T.I. guy," I smiled.

She started giggling. "You like 'Baby You can have whatever you like , whatever you like ," she started laughing.

"Yeah , it's _sexy_ ," I teased.

She broke out in laughter after that.

There was a faint howl that I knew as ment for me. Well coming from my dad. "Hey Brielle , catch you later?" I asked. She nodded , and hugged me goodbye. Ha! Take that Preston!

It was a good thing I had left her close to her house.

'_What is it?' I asked._

_'Brielle,' Sam said._

_Stupidass Preston! Can't stand up for himself!_

_'ENOUGH!" Sam demanded._

_'You guys will get over this issue do you understand Jordan!" Sam demanded. _

_'Yes , I do. Did you already have this talk with Preston?'_

_'Yes , I did. If you keep fighting you two will end up fighting over this girl. If I hear you got in a fight over her. There will be consequenses understnd?' _

_I nodded in my mind._

_'And wfi you better keep that hug to yourself understand?'_

_"Yeah," I said as I phased back._

Whatever Sam. You don't own me.


	8. Fuck  My Life

"Jordan!"

"Jordan Get Up!" My father's voice demanded.

He started to shake me.

"Stopppp," I whined.

"You have half an hour before we leave to go to church," he said calmly.

My eyes shot open. Church. We hadn't been there since well... Since my parents got divorced. I didn't want to go.. It's been years.

If I didn't get up I'd be in trouble.. Church wouldn't be that wierd. I got up , and dressed in record time. I brushed my hair untill it looked decent.. My stepmom , sister , stepsister , and dad were already in the car waiting for me. I got in with a yawn. MaceyKade , and Myleigh just rolled their eyes at me.

We drove to church very peacefully. It brought back memories of when we would go to church with Isabella , and Soey. How I'd pick on Soey , and make her cry. How Mom would yell at us when Dad started to laugh. This memories just brought sadness instead of the fun they should.

We walked into church as normaly as we could. Church was about half way over when I smelled it. I stiffened along with my Father. I turned slowly , and that's when I saw them. The _Cullens_. I tried my best to ignore them. Focuse on my surroudings.. Myleigh kept looking over at Soey , and Isabella.

"Jordan , who are they?" She whispered to me.

"Just people new here," I whispered back.

Isabella , and Soey didn't take their eyes off Myleigh. This really ticked my Dad , and I off.

I picked MaceyKade , and Myleigh up after church ended.

"Put me down. I want to go see Sofie," Myleigh demanded. I put her down as she requested.

I was playing with my little stepsister when I heard it. The hair on the back of my head stood up.

"Hi Myleigh. Do you remember me?" Soey asked Myleigh.

I handed my stepsister to my stepmother , and looked over at them.

"No , I don't sorry," Myleigh said politely.

"You have to Myleigh. I'm your mother," Isabella said putting her hands on my sister's small shoulders.

"No. Emily , and MaryKate are. Not you," Myleigh said freaked out.

".Alone." I demanded.

"She's my daughter," Isabella said coldly.

"I don't care," I spit back.

"Jordan," Isabella pleaded.

"Give me my sister," I growled.

"She's my daughter," Isabella cried.

She hugged Myleigh to her.

"Stop! I don't know you!" My sister yelled.

Soey leaned down to her. "Yes you do," she said sweetly.

Myleigh started fusing at their touches , and finally they released her. She ran into my open arms.

"She doesn't know you," I spit at them.

"Jordan, I know what I did wasn't the best for you guys. I'm very sorry , but your my children. You have to atleast give me a chance," Isabella pleaded.

"My Mother is dead,"I spit once more.

"I'm sorry. I should of stopped. I just thought it was my life , and you guys were already here Jordan. I will always love you. You have to atleast give me a chance son," She said while she stepped towards me.

I started to shake.

"Your going to hurt Myleigh!" Soey yelled.

"I would never! She's my only sister left. Why would I do that!" I screamed at Soey. Myleigh's arms grew tighter around my neck calming me. Soey looked like I'd slapped her in the face.

The pain started coming back to me. Like if it was raining , and each drop stood for a scar in my soul they had made there. I gave my sister to my Father , and ran home. I ripped my suit off along the way. I grabbed my face trying to make the pain go away. I noticed my Mother , and Sister were running after me.

I finally got to the border. I fell to my knees on the side they could never cross.

"Jordan I-," Isabella began.

"Just leave! Leave! I don't care anymore! You've hurt me enough!" I yelled my voice thick. I couldn't try. No! I can't! I have to man up!

I run forward. They yelled after me. Begging me to come back. I reached my house , but I could still hear their screams for me. I was breathing hard , but to stop from crying not from running. I jumped on my bed , and put my hearphones on. I turned the volume as high as it could go. The volume would hurt human ears. Not mine , but I wished they did. That way I could never be hurt by words again. Never.

The song started to play at the same times my sobs broke loose.

I could hear my sobs as backround noise from the music.

**Running up that hill by Placebo**

_It doesn't hurt me._

_You wanna feel how it feels?_

_You wanna know , know that it doesn't hurt me?_

The song went on. Did they want to know it didn't hurt me , because it did!

_You don't wanna hurt me,_

_But see how deep the bullet lies._

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder._

_There's a thunder in our hearts baby._

_So much hate for the ones we love?_

_Tell me , we both matter , dont we?_

I don't!

Their actions! Their lies! Always hurt me! Why did those two women cost me such pain! Why? Why do I have to see the little sister suffer when she gets older , and learns the truth!

The rest of the song went on with pure agony. Why was their so much crap in my life. I'd always been nice , and serious. Never misbehaved. Yet karma came back , and bit my ass off. But why! What had I done that was so bad in my pethetic life!

It look me a couple of hours to finally calm down. A walk in the woods seemed to be helpfull for me. My eyes were red I knew that. The shame it brought upon me was so much. I looked at the wet ground when I walked. To much shame to show my face. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into Brielle knocking her , and her things onto the wet muddy ground.

"I'm sorry," I said my voice shaky. I kept my face down , and picked her things up.

"Thanks. Jordan , what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said helping her up.

"If it's nothing then why are you so upset?"She asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because , your my best friend. Why wouldn't I care. Tell me," She demanded. Her small hand cupped my chin , and lifted my face up.

"Just things I really don't wanna talk about," I told her.

"Okay, be like that," she challenged.

She pulled me to sit down on the bench next to her.

"Please tell me. It kills me to see you this sad," she pleaded with sad eyes.

I couldn't make this girl sad. She meant alot to me. Way to much.

"Church. Mother , and Sister," was all I said.

"Ohh Jordan," her voice cried. She put her hands on my face, and held it trying to make me forget. I looked into her brown eyes. She felt sorry for me. It was kinda of annoying. Because , everyone did. She pulled my face towards hers. I pulled her towards me , kissed her lips , and it's when I heard it.

"Jordan! My Brother! You PROMISED!" Preston Growled.

DAMN IT!

One word ran through my mind at that moment.

SAM.

(**A/N So what do you think? Reviews would be so so so nice :).. Thanks for reading**)


	9. The Shame?

"Your like my brother! To have YOU do something like THAT to me!" Preston growled.

I realized my arms were still around Brielle. I saw the fear in her eyes as she looked over at Preston.

He was shaking so hard.

"Alls fair in love , and war my friend," I smiled.

"Pff! Really? I didn't know that!" He mocked.

"Well.. I chose to kiss him. Why the heck are you even involved," Brielle growled. Her voice no higher than a whisper.

Preston met her eyes trying to calm down.

"Baby. C'mon you didn't even give me a chance. You just ran to his loser," Preston cried. Pathetic.

"Maybe I like him more than you ," she challenged.

"Brielle go. Please," I begged her. She eyed me , and Preston for a moment. Then she hugged me , and kissed my cheek before running back out of the small path we were in.

Once she was gone all hell broke loose.

"You knew very well!" Preston growled getting in my face.

"It was HER choice," I challenged back.

"I claimed her!" He growled back. I laughed at him. He was being so pathetic , and didn't even realize it.

He pushed me. Hard.

I almost lost my balance , and pushed right back. He growled , and tackled me to the ground. I punched him in the jaw , and got on top of him holding him down. His jaw was bloody.

It's when he twisted his arm the one I was holding knocking me to the ground. I started to shake hard. He did as well.

I phased.

Eyeing him carefully I charged towards him. He phased just a second before I could reach him. His damp redish fur went everywhere.

I barked at him. A challenge.

_"C'mon! Come at me bro! Pathetic! See! Your just all talk!" I shouted mentally._

_"You DON'T want to make me whip you sorry ass!" Preston threatend._

_I laughed without humor._

_At that moment he charged at him. Throwing me right into a tree. I yelped out in pain. I had to be strong. I got back up with my pride._

_"That's all you got jackass?" I asked._

_Preston jumped on me , and he started trying to bite me. I kept my body away from his teeth. We were rolling around the dirt. It might even look like we were playing. _

_At that moment it happened._

_He sunk his teeth deep into my right shoulder. I tried to throw him off with all my force , but was effortless._

_Once more I tried , and this time it worked I threw him hard away. Before I did though he dug his clam deep into my chest running it all over my right , and left side._

_Blood oozed from me. It stood out from my whiteish fur. I could barley consentrate. _

_"Aww.. Puppy doesn't got anymore?" Preston teased._

_I could take him. _

_I charged at him sinking my teeth into his front leg , and shaking him as hard as I could. He yelped out in pain. We kept at it for maybe around thirty minutes untill Jacob , and Paul phased for patrol. They ran to where we were fighting. The ground covered in our fur , and blood. They both made us phase back , and held us down._

Preston was covered in blood just like me. His injuries , and mine were the same. Both deep , and bloody. Jacob called Sam , and at that moment I knew we were dead. Jacob held me back tightining his hands around my arms. Holding me back. He was causing my upper arm muscles pain.

Paul was doing the same to Preston. I had a death glare for Preston. Nothing more. Sam showed up with a very angry look.

"I WARNED YOU BOTH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS! THEY WERE ORDERS! YOU BOTH ARE PACK BROTHERS! LOOK AT YOURSELVES! LOOK!" Sam growled.

Preston , and I lowered our heads in shame.

"COVERED IN SHAME! AND YOUR OWN BROTHER'S BLOOD! OVER A GIRL I SAID WAS TO ONLY BE YOUR FRIEND TO BOTH! WHO. STARTED. IT." Sam demanded.

"MAN UP , AND FUCKING SAY IT," Paul growled.

"I gave threw the first push," Preston barely whispered.

Sam , Paul , and Jacob's heads turned to him.

"In MY defense it was because JORDAN kissed BRIELLE!" Preston yelled through watery tears.

"I felt betrayed by my brother. He knew how I felt. He knew VERY well. Yet he still hurt me," Preston hissed.

Sam looked at me.

"Jordan," the alpha demanded.

"I wasn't thinking I was I was lost in the moment. Of course I pushed back. I wasn't going to be hit by a jealous little boy who can't face a simple little lose," I defended myself.

"You both," Sam began in alpha voice. "Listen. Your little 'argument' will de dicussed at the next bonfire which will be tonight. There will be consequences boys. You were warned. The shame you both have brought on your fathers," he finished.

My Dad was going to kill me. Collin would kill Preston.

"I'm sorry," I said through my teeth. Sam , Jacob , and Paul seemed suprised I had apologized since it had not been asked of me.

"I'm sorry , but not for EVERYTHING," Preston glared.

Jacob started to pull me back home. The walk was full of akward silence.

He was disapointed in me. Very. I could kill by the way he gripped me. There was blood all over me. Some dried , and some freshly running down.

My Father was outside waiting. His face mirrored Jacob's.

He didn't meet my eyes. I had done wrong. VERY wrong.

I was locked in my room still bloody. I was grounded untill the bonfire. No food. No nothing. I just sat on the floor wrapping my arms around my knees. I shouldn't be treated like this. I was NOT a child. DAMN IT! I was **ALMOST EIGHTEEN **, but looked twentyfour , and have lived through things to be called a man.

My Father opened the door when it was time for the bonfire.

"Let's go," he said coldly.

I got up , and my body poppep I'd been sitting there for a whole day without moving. We made our way to the bonfire where people where waiting. We passed by the food , and my stomach growled. I was very hungry , but I knew I wasn't welcomed to the food. Preston , and I sat next to the elders who eyed us. He was still bloody like me , and his stomach growled like mine. Billy cleared his throat.

"Sam I think your being to hard on them. Espeicelly Jacob , and Embry," he shot at them.

"Like with Bella they are with Brielle.I see the memories on your faces! I see no difference expect that there is no imprint here. They must learn to trust each other as brothers , and to do that fightings must occur some time. You call them children , but all I see is men here sitting next to me. Protectors. Men who have suffered pain , loss , betrayel , and love. They look so ashamned that they don't even look you. They feel that way because in their eyes you are the perfect men. The perfect shapeshifters," Billy said.

He was right. I did see the older pack members like that. Preston did too.

"Yet what they don't know is what you don't show them. YOUR loss , pain , betrayel , and love. They think so highly of you because they have never seen you break down , upset , or scared. What you don't see is what they see through their eyes. It was a fight yes , but they must learn to understand. They have been strong enough to standup , and fight for what they want in this life. Even fight their own brother. I'm not saying that it's right , but they must learn, within each other," Billy cleared up.

The pack had their heads down. Not looking up. Wow.

"I'm truley sorry Jordan," Preston whispered to me.

"But it doesn't mean that I'm giving up," he added.

There was a smirk on my lips. It was so Preston. We both walked over to the food , and started to eat.

Billy was right. Everyword.

Sam came up behind us.

"I'm sorry , but your punishment is patrol , and ALOT of it," he said with sorry eyes.

"It's okay," I smiled.

"Totally," Preston agreed.

"Me too," my Dad , and the rest added. I knew they were , and I forgave them. (Maybe I should forgive my Mom) My brain thought. I didn't know.

I hugged my Father , and went back to eating. I excused myself early , and went to get cleaned up. I went to Brielle's house where she looked worried sick. I told her that I'd fallen from a tree ,and that was what had caused my scratches that were already healing. I couldn't tell her the truth. She'd think I was a fucking lunatic. She was to important to risk. At least to me she was.

**(A/N:What do you think? A review would be nicee)**


	10. Secrets

Since the fight with Preston things have changed.. For the better.

We're really close now as strange as it sounds. Brielle chose me instead of Preston , but told me he wasn't giving up on her. I wished him luck , and laughed.

Today is a very wierd day , because Jacob isn't in town so my Dad is taking Myleigh to see my Mom , and sister. When I first found out I freaked out , but my Dad said he , and Sam agreed to this because there was benefit. Also since I am not the alpha I was to quote 'Butt out!' I glanced at Myleigh in the back seat.

She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans , a thin pink long sleeve shirt , her silky black necklong hair down , little earings , and black snow boots. She looked like a little six year old doll. My stepmother had a fashion sense something my mother had never had. It was funny how different they were.

"Myleigh are you exited to see these people?" My Dad asked her.

She smiled , and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled. Jacob was going to kill us.

We arrived at the Cullen's home in no time. My Mom , Soey , Esme , Alice , and Rosalie were standing outside with huge smiles on their face. I felt wierd today since my dad made me wear a t-shirt , and jeans opposted to my cut offs.

I helped Myleigh out of the car , and she held my hand while we walked. My little sister looked so small climbing the big porch steps. She was tiny for her age well thats what I thought. Over the time I've spent away from my Mother , and Soey I've developed a way to hold in my anger , and not show my sadness anymore.

My Dad had patrol so he had to leave. Leaving my the car. Haha, sweeeet. I led my Sister up the steps until we were only a few feet away from the girls. The things that Myleigh , and Jacob shared was that they were warm people with warm personalities , not shy , and really nice. My Mom use to say they were your own personal sun. Myleigh leaned on my legs , and looked at the girls infront of us.

"Hi I'm Myleigh I met you at church. I live on the reservation close to here , I'm in first grade , and this is my brother Jordan," she smiled.

Typical Myleigh.

I nodded towards them.

"Hi I'm Soey , and this is Bella , Rosalie , and Emse," Soey said.

"My middle name is Esme," Myleigh informed.

"C'mon let's go inside Myleigh," Rosalie smiled , and offered her hand.

My little Sister might be small , but not stupid.

She shook her head.

"I go if Jordan goes," she said tolding my hand tighter.

The girls nodded , and led us inside. The house was big , and clean. It looked old , and classy. Kinda of like my Grandma's Cecilia (Embry's Mom) looked like.

They led us to this big play room full of new toys that must be ment for Myleigh. She didn't let my hand go , but her eyes examined the room.

"Don't you wanna play Myleigh? I'm going to be right here baby. I'm not gonna leave I promise," I told her.

She held her little pinky out , and I shook pinkies with her.

"Pinky promise," I smiled at her.

I could hear the 'Awws' from the vampires infront of me. She's my little sisters twits I'm suppose to be nice to her.

I went to sit on the chair in the room while my sister played. I took my new cellphone out , and saw I had a few messages from my junior pack. Something was up.

'Dude there is something that Sam's pack isn't telling us'. From Andrew

'Older pack gots a secret , and I think it has something with being nice to the Cullens , and sharing your sister'. Preston

'The older dopes have something that they aren't sharing with us'. Ashton

Maybe there was something up , and it had something to do with why I was here with Myleigh. I covered my face in my hands , and took a deep breath. I could feel eyes on my me , but I just ignored them.

Jacob would be back in a few days , and something told me he didn't know about this. He would have never shared Myleigh like this.

I tried to focuse on the girls' coversation.

"Who's your best friend?" Soey asked Myleigh.

"Umm,, Jacob , and Catie," she answered. Of course Emily , and Sam's daughter the same age as her , and her imprinter.

"How's in your family?" My Mom asked. Ohh , they wanted to see if she remembered them! Haha , fat chance.

"There's My Daddy , Mom MaryKate , MaceyKade , Jordan , Aunt Rachel , Uncle Paul , their kids Ashton , and Corinne , Uncle Collin with my aunt Hope their son Preston , Auntie Leah , Uncle Sam with Mommy Emily with their kids Catie , Sarah , and Victor who's a cute baby boy , Uncle Quil with Auntie Claire with their kids Andrew , and Drake, Uncle Brady , Uncle Jared with my Auntie Kim with their kids Joshy , and Jessica , Grandpa Billy , Grandma Cecilia , Seth , and Auntie Sue , Granddad Charlie , and my Jacob," Myleigh finished confused.

My Mom , and Sister looked hurt she hadn't mentioned them. She was like what three when they felt? I looked at the clock , and it was six. Time to go finally this smell hurts my lungs.

"Myleigh time to go c'mon," I told her.

"You just got here," Esme said.

"I have a cerfuw," I told them.

Myleigh race to my side , and waved goodbye.

"Can I ride in the front?" She asked.

I nodded. My Mother had a disaproving look. Does it look like I care.

She put her seatbelt on , and I started the car.

Myleigh always puts her Justin Bieber songs on. Always.

"Love me love me say that you love me. Fooooool me, foool me oh how you do me," my little Sister sang along.

When we got home I looked outside to see that the older pack was discussing things in a hushed voice. I got out of the car , and helped Myleigh. She ran to Leah.

"Did you like it there?" Leah asked.

"Auntie Leah they ask to many questions," Myleigh complained.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Don't worry you don't have to go back," Dad smiled.

I was woke up the next morning with my Sister , and stepsister in my room on the floor , when I remembered we had pasted out watching some disney movie. Then I heard the noise that had awakened me.

"ARE YOU INSANE LETTING MY LITTLE MYLEIGH NEAR THOSE BLOODSUCKERS!"Jacob yelled.

"SHE DIDN'T GO ALONE JORDAN WAS WITH HER,"my father firmly said.

"JORDAN! ARE YOU KIDDING! THEY COULD OF KILLED HER!" Jacob continued.

"If you wanna know why go talk to Sam Jacob! Your gonna wake up my family," my Dad barked.

I heard Jacob come check on Myleigh and run back downstaires with a slam on the door.

What the fuck was going on?


	11. New Members

I knew that taking Myleigh to see my Mom had been a BAD idea. I knew it very well , but why did we take her!

Thats what no one will tell me! Well I want to know! This isn't fair that only the older pack gets to know. That is very unfair. Aren't we tecnicly all the same age?

"Ugh , this is very unfair," Ashton complained.

"Yeah , it is," Andrew agreed.

Preston , Drake , Josh , and I totally agreed.

We were all sitting on the beach looking around at the waves , and people passing by.

"Jordan can't you ask them to tell you!" They all wailed at me.

"They won't tell me," I said for the thousand time through my teeth.

"Wrestle! Wrestle!" Andrew hooted at us.

Moron.

Preston threw himself at me , and started to 'fight' me.

I rolled us in the sand laughing so hard my ribs were starting to hurt.

"Hey! There's a howl. C'mon," Ashton hissed.

We all ran to the woods to phase , and check out the situation.

Two guys had phased.

"_Calm down!" Sam ordered._

_"What the fuck is wrong with me! Ugh, I can't think straight!" A voice I reconized as Dusty Loren's. _

_Ashton had a funny look on his face. He was confused at Dusty's reaction to this._

_"What's going on!" Another voice I knew as Isael Jones'. _

_"Guys! IT'S OKAY! It's me Jordan Call. Calm down okay. There is much to explain," I told them._

_First I told them about the legends , then came why they were this._

_They were shocked._

_"Is it only you , Sam , and the older ones?" Isael asked._

_"No , it's also Preston Hill , Andrew Ateara , Drake Ateara , Josh Gray , and Ashton Meraz. Well we make up the junior pack that now includes Dusty Loren , and Isael Jones," I said._

_"I got it!" Drake yelled._

_"Got what?" Josh asked._

_"When vampires are near the gene is trigered , and new wolves phase. Their fathers did not phase , but they certainly did. Don't you see guys!" Drake yelled once more._

_We did._

_Everything fell into place._

_Even Dusty , and Isael caught on._

_"Well let's not think about this because then Sam , and the others will know," I half ordered._

_We got Dusty , and Isael to calmdown so we could all phase back as a pack._

"This will be wierd to get use to," Isael said looking at his new body.

"You get use to it. No , it's more like you HAVE to get use to it," Andrew said.

We all sat down in a circle phasing a small fire we'd built in the center.

"So no one has _imprinted_?" Dusty asked.

We all looked at Ashton.

He blushed! What a whoos!

We all started to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Jordan! Brielle's got you around her fringers!" Ashton shouted at me.

My laugh half faded. It was still funny , but I didn't like people talking about my Brielle.

"What's it like?" Isael asked.

"It's really hard to resist , you have to make her happy , and love at her," Ashton said through his teeth , but in a sweet voice.

"Who is she," Dusty asked.

We all laughed more , exept for Josh.

"Jessica Gray," we all said our voices thick with laughter.

It wasn't that Jessica was ugly , or anything like that. This just reminded us how mad Josh had gotten. Even if Jessica was his older sister.

"Now I see why everyone was saying a Gray wanted the death of a Meraz!" Isael roared with laughter.

We all kept laughing even Ashton , and Josh chuckled.

The next night around 11 my phone vibrated.

It was an unknown number to my cellphone.

'Jorden ,

It's Soey. Brother right now I need you more than ever please. I need you very much right now. Meet me at the border in 5 minutes please!

-Soey.'

What.

The.

Fuck.

There was nothing to do anyway so I went.

As I walked closer I saw Soey walking impatiently waiting for me.

I crossed the border when I saw , and smelled that she was alone.

She threw herself at me hugging me.

"Jordan," she cried. Tears weren't falling , but the sadness was.

My werewolf instincts ordered to rip her to pieces , but my brother instincts said something totally different.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do!" She cried more.

I wrapped my arms around my little sister , and asked her once more.

"Explain this to me please."

"There's this big group of vampires forming , because they don't approve of me being one of them. Even if I was about to be 15 they don't care. Jordan , I'm scared they'll kill me," my sister wailed. Her arms grew tighter around me , but it didn't hurt. She wanted me to protect her just like when we were small.

I still remembered what my Dad use to say to me.

'She's your little sister she looks up to you for protection , and comfort.'

That's exacly what Soey needed right now.

This was what the older park had been hiding.

I started to bite my lower lip.

"Soey. Look what are your parents planning to do about this?" I asked her pulling away so I could see her pale once fair face.

"A war," she weakly said.

I ran my hands through my thin hair viciously many times.

Oh my gosh. So many things were going through my hand.

Brielle,Myleigh,MyPack,MyDad,Soey,andMYLIFE.

"How many leeches?" I asked.

"Around 32," Soey whispered.

I stepped forward , and took my sister's hand.

Frozen forever fourteen , but the face of six year old scared Myleigh.


	12. Ugh, Great

After a few hours Soey left , and I run towards Sam's house.

He was asleep in the main room in the little house. I was so furious. I started to bang on the door with my fist.

I heard footsteps coming down the staires.

"Jordan it's 2 a.m.!" Sam hissed!

"You should of told me! It's MY sister. I had a right to know," I growled.

He was speechless , because he knew I knew.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

"Jordan, it didn't involve your duty as a wolf!" He growled at me.

"It doesn't matter Sam! It's my sister! What's next? Huh! Tell me! Is it that we are not fighting with you!" I demanded.

"Look I was going to tell you guys, but not now. We're barely planning how we are going to fight those things okay! Go home now," Sam ordered in Alpha voice.

I couldn't refuse that.

I ran from the porch through the twigs , and stones.

I stopped to a walk , and started to bite my lip. What if my sister was killed? Well , isn't that what I wanted? No , it wasn't. Yeah , it was. Soey. My vampire sister.

She didn't have any fault in this. She was young when she made the choice to take her life. Just influenced. But didn't she deserve to die anyway? Ugh, I didn't know.

I made my way home , and decided that tomorrow I would tell my pack.

;;

The next day was sunny which was very rare. I decided that today I would go see Brielle. I rarely saw her with all this wolf crap going on.

I changed into some decent clothes , and made my way over to her house. I knocked on the door.

"Hi. Is Brielle home?" I asked Brielle's aunt. I knew that Brielle was home I could smell her , but it seemed rude not to ask.

"Just a minute," Jocelyn smiled.

I waited.

After a few minutes Brielle came running down the hall, and tackled me into a hug. I caught her before she took us both down.

"I missed you," she smiled at me.

"me too," I smiled back at her.

I don't know how long we were there hugging, but she eventually let go.

"Hey, let's go out today. We never go out," I told her.

"Okay," she smiled again.

Today had been a day that I'd caught my Dad in a good mood.

He let me borrow his car.

As we drove to Seattle I was quiet. Thinking of the possible way.

"What's wrong?" Brielle asked.

"Huh?.. Um, no nothing. Just lost in thought," I told her.

She touched my shoulder.

"You shouldn't stress," she pleaded.

I bit my lip. She didn't know the half of it.

We got to the Seattle mall , and started to walk around.

I took her hand , and looked around.

"You want an icecream?" She asked.

"Na," I said.

She was playing me.

"What about Chinese food?"

"You know I hate that," I said kinda of silly.

"But that lady over there see. She keeps looking at us. Maybe we should go see what she wants," she rushed out , and pointed.

I looked to see my Mom , and Soey looking at us. Alice , Rosalie , and Esme were there too. I lazily drapped my arm over Brielle's shoulders.

"Na, that doesn't sound like such a good idea," I told her.

"Whatever you say," she smiled.

"If it makes any difference to you their following us," Brielle said.

"I know," I said annoyed.

"C'mon let's just go to be polite Jordan," she kinda of whined.

"For you," I kissed her.

She laughed.

"C'mon Jordan," she smiled tugging on me along.

We walked up to my Mom , and Soey that were alone waiting.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hello," Brielle also greeted.

"Hello," Bella , and Soey both said.

Akward silence filled the air.

"I thought being a vampire would make meeting my Son's serious girlfriend would be different," my Mom said low enough for Brielle not to hear.

"Sorry," I said outloud.

"Listen I know everything okay. Don't play dumb," I told my Mom. Soey smiled at me , and I returned her smile.

"C'mon" I told Brielle.

We kept walking around the mall until Brielle got tired.

"Why did your Mom leave your Dad?" She asked as we ate.

"It's long and complicated," I said with a mouthful of food.

"Is it a secret?" She asked.

Half.

"Kinda. When my Mom was like our age she met this guy , and he left. Then when he didn't come back she kinda of moved on. There she met my Dad , and they fell in love. almost 15 years of marriege , and 3 kids later that guy returned. She took him back , and left," I explained.

"Why didn't she take you guys with her?" She asked interested.

"I didn't want to go , Dad got custody of Myleigh , and Soey went a few months later," I told her.

"Do you like miss her," she asked embarrased.

"Sometimes , but then I remember that it wasn't my fault she left," I said.

"What's gonna happen when Myleigh gets older , and she finds out MaryKate isn't her mom," she asked again.

"We don't know , but when we explain the whole mess she's understand. I know she will," I said.

"Do you ever wonder if you'll even have a family of your own?" She smiled.

"Sometimes I do. Don't you?" I asked.

"I would. If my boyfriend wasn't so scared of commitment!" She laughed.

"I am not! I'm you boyfriend aren't I!" I smiled.

"If we do ever get married. What would happen?" She asked.

"We would live at the reservation, have a few kids, and grow _old,_" I dramaticly said.

"That sounds pretty good to me," she smiled.

"If you did marry me you could never leave. I mean the reservation , because I have ties here that go deep, and maybe you want to explore the world," I seriously said.

"As long as I'm with you I don't need anything else," she smiled. I smiled , and reached , and held her hand. We sat there for a while just thinking about married life.

"C'mon let's get going it's late," I told her.

I dropped her home , and ran back to my own home.

"Hey guys," I greeted my family.

"Jordan," MaceyKade , and Myleigh yelled. They ran to hug my legs.

"Hi," my Dad said not looking away from my Stepmom.

After a few hours with the family I ran out to the woods. I phased , and howled an order.

The pack showed up in seconds.

I changed back , and met them in our 'meeting place'.

Everyone sat in there place , and our meeting began.

"Okay, first order. New imprints," I said looking over at Dusty.

Everyone followed my eyes.

"I imprinted... On Jacqueline Frience," he said embarrased.

"Awwwwwww," Drake , and Ashton mocked.

We all broke into laughter.

After a few more things it was time to tell them.

"Okay. Hear me out guys. I found out why we're being all buddy buddy with the Cullens," I seriously said.

Everyone got quiet.

I folded my hands together , and stood up to face them. The fire barely hit my face.

"As you all know my younger sister Soey was turned into a vampire. She was only but 14 when this happened. Apperently the leeches have a certain age for when you can join them. Unforchantaly Soey didn't meet the age requested. So therefore there are some bloodsuckers that want her burned. They fear she is to young to handle this , so we stepped in to help with this possible war that could happen," I explained.

There was silence from everyone.

"Any questions?" I asked.

Isael raised his hand. Everyone chuckled.

"Okay, so like how many vampires are against Soey?" Isael asked.

"More than 30 but less than 40," I told him.

"Sam was planning to tell us, but when it was just days away. This won't be like the othe war. This one will be deadly. Members WILL be lost," I said through my teeth.

"It can't be more than two months away so I seggest you spend time with your imprints, family, or anything you love to do. After Sam gives the order it will be nothing more than TRAINING,TRAINING,AND MORE TRAINING," I finished.

No one spoke after that. We all went home.

As I got home I found Dad waiting for me.

"Jordan come sit down with me," he invited me.

I took a seat next to him on the couch.

"You understand this will be a hard war," he began.

I nodded.

"Lives will be lost. You have to promise me that you'll be careful. Your the only thing I have left thats really... Well mine? As in here to stay," he said.

Huh?

"Dad, what about Myleigh?" I asked.

"She's more Jacob's than anything," he chuckled.

"I love you Dad," I said hugging him.

"I love you too son," he said hugging me back.


	13. The Other Side

**{A/N. Well since the battle is near I thought I'd give Jordan a little break from telling us what's going on. So if you ever wondered what Bella's side of the story was. Here it is. This is sad of behalf of Embry:(. }**

Bella.

I looked up at the night sky taking it all in. How your life could get so caotic in such small time. Here I was getting ready to fight for my vampire daughter's life ,with my werewolf son on the army. People have always asked me why I left my children, but the truth is I don't even know. They classify me as a bad person, but I just chose what made me happy. As selfish was it sounds. I still remember those memories from just a few years back when I was still Isabella Call.

FlashBack...

I woke up like every morning. My husband passed out beside me from patrolling with an arm around me. I smiled and kissed his cheek, before I got out of bed. I made my way to my son Jordan's room.

"Get up sleepy," I said while I shook him.

"Mommmmmmmm," he murmured half asleep.

"C'mon hurry," I smiled while I turned the light on along with opening the window.

I made my way to my oldest daughter Soey's room. Many have asked why 'Why Soey? Why not Zoey?'. I'd always smile , and tell them the story about how my husband messed up the first letter from Z to S.

"Soey, get up," I said while shaking her. She was a go getter , and got up almost at once.

Then I went back into my room where Embry was still asleep. My youngest daughter's crib was there. She was over 2, but I still liked to keep her close. My little Myleigh.

I went over to my sleeping husband, and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to drop off the kids, and run to the store. Okay? I'm leaving Myleigh here. She's still sleeping," I whispered.

He didn't answer but he smiled softly, and nodded.

I dropped off my kids at school, and made my way to the little store outside the reservation in Forks.

That's where I saw him. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

Edward. Fifteen years later.

I parked, and sat there. Maybe I was imaging this. Maybe. I made my way out of my car, and into the store where I saw him again. He was as real as I was.

"Edward," I cried as I ran to hug him.

"Bella," he smiled as he hugged me back.

After a two hour conversation I understood it all. He left for my safetly, and he was back now.

"Edward, I missed you so much. I feel like I can't let you go this time," I cried.

That moment I felt the imprint break. How could I love Embry when Edward was right here.

"As long as you want me I'm here," he smiled as he kissed.

After that I continued to see him. During that time I planned on how I would break the news to Embry that I was leaving him for his mortal enemy. I'd talked to Edward that I planned to take my children I could never leave them. Edward agreed that I could. Jordan was close to me so maybe he would go, then there was Soey I didn't know about her, and then there was Myleigh she was Jacob's imprint she could never go, but that wouldn't stop me from trying.

It took me around two months to get up the courage to face my husband. Then one night when he came back from work looking like he'd had a very bad day. His eyes looked sad, and he looked in need of a shower.

"Embry, sit down please. We need to talk," I told him in a low voice. I didn't want the kids to hear since they were upstaires. How it pained me to know that I had already packed my bags.

"Wha-. What's wrong?" He asked worried.

How could I tell him?

"Embry.. I- I-," I couldn't find the words.

I'd taken my wedding ring off, and I was holding it in the palm of my hand. I held it out for him.

"I want a divorce please," my voice no higher from a whisper.

I watched his face crumble, and fill with sadness.

"But- But why? Have I done something wrong to you? If I have I'm sorry! Please don't ask me to give you this. I'll give you anything else , but Bella please," he begged his voice cracking.

I couldn't do this.

"Edward he returned, and I realized I still love him. I'm sorry, but I choose him," I told him.

He ran to me, and sat infront of me on the ground.

"No Bella. _Please I'm begging you! I can never love anyone as much as I love you! Please," he cried._

"I can't," I said trying to keep my voice from breaking.

I looked down at his face and saw it was wet from tears. He got up, and covered his face. I could see he was begining to shake.

"I never thought I would live this day. The day the love of my life would leave me for a leech. I thought this was my happy ending to my cruel life, but the happy ending feels like it's not even close to here," he said.

"I just can't stay here. I'm sorry. Look if you really do love me, then let me go," I told him.

I handed him the papers, and the pen.

"All I want is your happyness even at the cost of my own," he cried as he signed his name at the bottem.

That moment Jordan came downstaires. He had school papers in his hand, but stopped when he saw the situation.

"Your... Leaving," he whispered.

I nodded with a sad face.

He started to bite on his bottem lip.

He looked at the ground, and I saw him taking it all in.

"I heard rumors about you with another man, but I never thought my mother would do that!" He hissed.

"Jordan I-," I began to say.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies! I hate you! I hate you! I never want to see you again! You aren't the person I thought you were!" Jordan yelled while he threw the papers down, and ran to his room slamming the door.

I turned to see Embry. He was looking at the floor with a sad face. I went up the staires to find that Myleigh was asleep, and Soey was on the laptop.

She had a emotionless face which told him that Jordan had already gotten to her.

"How could you?" She whispered. Her voice full of sadness.

"I-," I began.

"Just leave. I don't care. I'm not going," she hissed.

I made my way back to the masterbedroom where Myleigh was asleep on my side of the bed. Out of nowhere Jacob appeared.

He had a hard expression.

"Your not taking her. How could you Bells? Embry loves you so much, and you broke him so badly," he said.

There was nothing else to do here. I looked at my little girl one last time. I took in her black hear, her caramel skin, and left the room.

Emrby wasn't there so I made my way back to the border. Edward caught me there, and I told him everything.

A few weeks later I found out someting I'd never expected.

"Today we went to meet with the pack to make peace, and I saw your son has joined," Edward told him.

My little Jordan. He was a shapeshifter. Never would I have expected it. Edward thought it was dangerous for me to see my son since he was new , and couldn't control his anger.

A few weeks later I wanted to be changed, and Carlisle's friend Jane did me the service.

Fews travels fast but to fast that one day the pack showed up. My new eyes instantly picked up Jordan. He was about a foot taller, more muscular, his skin more tan, a tattoo on one of his upper arms, and his face emotionless.

He walked up to me with such sadness , but since Jane's coven was there they didn't know he was my son, and instanly the one called Alxane grabbed my son by the throat crushing it. I screamed from the man to release him!

Life would never be the same.

Life got a little better after my daughter Soey joined me. She also became a vampire, and she has never regreted it. It was sad that it caused my son even more pain, and sorrow to his life.

My son. He was the most affected. There are things he has told me that I will never forget, and that will forever told me selfish to what I've done to him.

_**'**__**"Gee I don't know. Maybe because my mother is dead. Not with me anymore! Because her stupid desicion made me loose what I loved! Being Human! Because she ran off! Because my sister's a stupid bloodsucker! Because my life keeps falling apart! You like watching how your choices tear me apart inside! " I yelled at the woman who had given me life through angry tears. Her face was unreable. "Your fine Jordan you know why I did this. Son you understand very well. You know I will always love you ," my mom said calmly. "No I don't! I don't understand. And a fucking ILOVEYOU doesn't fix my life! Doesn't make it better!" **_

_**"Just forget about me! Forget 16 years ago you had a son! Forget me! I'm dead to you! Maybe that way you'll feel my pain"**_

How I wanted to tell him that I did feel his pain! But I didn't. I had to courage.

What he told me at the newborn battle where he almost dead which nearly killed me as well.

Sometimes it makes me wonder if I did the right thing.

**{A/N. Do you want to see more scenes from Bella's POV?}**


	14. The New Chapter Of Life

**(A/N) I hope to make this a long chapter because it will be full of important events. Also when Soey turned her body grew so she looks more like a 19 year old than a 14 year old. The fight won't be here until a few more chapters. I'd like to point out that Bella was around her midd 30's when Edward returned so she isn't exacly very young. I've already mentioned Jordan's a senior so this is the chapter where he graduates from High School. And lastly there will be more Bella POV Chapters... And so the story continuess:)...**

**Jordan.**

**Today was going to suck I could already tell. Since I've missed alot of school this school year I have to catch up alot if I want to graduate from high scool. It doesn't look possible but I want to know I can challenge myself. **

**I entered the school feeling kinda of out of place. My pack was already here, apart from Paul who was the soccer coach. I made my way for my first period since I was already late as it was. **

**Isael was already there, and he looked kinda of nervous since he was new at being a wolf. I made my way over to where he was sitting, and took my seat. **

**"Can you believe it? SENIOR YEAR," I smiled.**

**He half smiled at me.**

**"Yeah, but school just doesn't seem really important to me since the battle is almost here," he said.**

**"Well true. Still dude if we do make it out of there alive we'll have a diploma at the least," I joked.**

**Later that day I got all the work I would need to complete in order to graduate the problem was I didn't have time to do it. **

**I made my way to see my sister Soey who'd told me she had important news for me after school. I met her at the border where she had such a big smile. Wasn't she suppose to be like scared vampires wanted to kill her?**

**"Jordan you're here. Finally," she smiled.**

**I nodded. **

**"Well since the battle is approching the Cullens have called in other covens for help, and well there was a clan from Spain that arrived just around a month ago," my sister smiled.**

**I was confused.**

**"And I care why?" I asked.**

**"I met someone. His name is Xabi, and I love him. I plan to marry him," she smiled.**

**"Wait. What! You only met this fag a month ago! Your only 14!" I screamed.**

**"But I can't wait any longer. If my life is at stake I at least want to be happy while I still can," she told me. Out of her small pocket she pulled out a invation, and handed it to me.**

**It was a photo of her in a creamy dress with her hair down, and their names in pink.**

**"Where's that guy in this?" I asked.**

**"It's a suprise. No one will see him until the wedding day. I hope you can make it," she said as she ran off.**

**This was wrong so wrong! She was only 14! And she was my little sister! **

**Later that day I showed the invatation to my dad. Then he told me that that we'd be going because, Soey was his daughter , and she'd invited him along with our 'family'. We were going , but I didn't really care why. I headed up to my room to start on my homework which was stuffed into my 2inch binder. There was alot of essays, book reports, and worksheets that needed to be turned in in two days that made up for two months. **

**I started to work, but I heard a howl and when your a wolf that always comes first. I ran out to find that yet another two boys had phased. With more vampires near the more genes were being triggered. My little pack has grown, and not just in number. We've all gotten close but that just makes it harder since we might loose someone in the battle.**

**I phased.**

_**'So who are the new members?" I asked.**_

_**"Anthony, and Kyle ya'know from 9th grade," Ashton told me.**_

_**"Oh," I said.**_

_**"Ha, well they can't calm down," Preston told me.**_

_**"So calm them down," Drake suggested.**_

_**With the best of tries we did calm them both down and explained everything to them. We all went back to our usual meeting place to talk.**_

**I passed the wedding invation around the group. They all said nothing , but their faces said it all.**

**"I always thought your sister was cute, but now it's just wierd," Dusty shivered.**

**"We accoring to my dad, and Sam we're going because Soey is part of the tribe," I told them.**

**"Kinda of akward," Josh told me.**

**"Moving along. I can't believe we're- well some of us will be graduating!" Ashton cheered.**

**"Well I'm a senior, Isael, Preston, Drake , and Ashton are. The rest are little freshman, and juniors," I smiled.**

**The rest of the night was spent talking to Anthony , and Kyle.**

**The next month I spent in school learning things that didn't really matter to me.**

**"And so class in just a few days graduation will be here. I would like for all of you to write an essay on how you spent your senior year," my english teacher said.**

**"Will we read it during graduation?" Catalyn asked.**

**"Why yes we will. Make these essays the best you've ever written because they count," explained as the final bell rang.**

**I hate essays , and we had to read them to the whole school? This teacher was syco!**

**When I got home Jacob was there (like always) with Myleigh, and my dad.**

**"Jordan, I'm glad your home. I have news for you,"Dad said.**

**"Which is?" I asked.**

**"Well Jordan I want to talk. Man to man. Your obviously not a child anymore. First of all your Mom will be at your graduation since it will be at the community center, and then there's Soey's wedding," he said.**

**Ugh, Soey and Xabi great.**

**"Dude, if it makes your sister happy then let her be," Jake said.**

**I looked down at Jacob, and Myleigh. It kinda of reminded me of how I was with Myleigh, but then again it creeped me out that one day Jacob would be my brother-in-law.**

**"Well that's great I suppose," I said. Lately I have just stopped caring.**

**After that short talk I made my way over to see Brielle to invite her to the wedding.**

**"Hi Jocelyn. Is Brielle here?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, she's up in her room," Jocelyn smiled letting me in.**

**I smiled back , and made my way upstaires.**

**Brielle was there sitting at her desk on her computer. I sneaked up behind her, and grabbed her from behind.**

**"Ahhh! You faget! You scared me!" She laughed.**

**"Sorry," I smiled.**

**"I missed you," she said getting up to hug me.**

**I smiled back, and kissed her.**

**"Anyways. I came to ask you if you wanted to go to my sister's wedding," I said as I layed down across her bed. **

**She paced thinking about it.**

**"Sure. When is it?" She asked.**

**"In two weeks," I told her.**

**"Okay, have you started your graduation essay?" I asked her.**

**"Yeah, I'm about you. I would ask you if you were finished , but I know the answer to that," she joked.**

**"Haha, so funny," I sarcasticly said.**

**"You could write about how drasticly yourlife changed. Your mom will hear it since she'll be there," Brielle suggested.**

**I nodded in agreement.**

**That night before the graduation I was so frustrated! I had no idea what to write! Stupid dumb essay. Half asleep I seemed to be able to finish it with just three hours to sleep.**

**That morning MaryKate woke me up bright, and early to get ready. I put on my jeans, and suit jacket for the ceremony, and made my way to the community center. My family was there, and so was my Mom with Soey. **

**I got in line , and waited. Ashton Ateara went first to present his speech. Haha, this was going to be 'good'. I looked over to the crowd to see Quil, and Claire exchange 'Please say something decent AshtonBlake!' looks.**

**"Here we are. April 29, 2018. I actually never thought I would finish 12th grade, but here I am now. My senior year was something I will never never forget. Other than from school real life was caotic, and things didn't work out how I planned. As for my future I really don't know what I'm going to do. I really hope things work out (A.k.a. I hope I survive the fight!) for the best. Um, I guess thanks to all who helped me through my senior work, and to those who didn't believe in me. Kiss my ass. Thank you," Ashton finished with the biggest smile.**

**After nearly everyone went it was my turn. I started to bite my lip when my name was seconds away from being called.**

**"JordanEdward Call," the announcer called.**

**I took a deep breath, and made my way up. Great.**

**"Finally the day of graduation is here. Something I have waited for a very long time. This year was very hard, but so was all of high school. Yet, no one said life was easy. Now that we've completed this chapter of life it's time to open a new one. A new one that I hope is better than this one. One that brings things very oppisite to this one. Today I say goodbye, and hello to the new," I finished and made my way to get my diploma , and sat back down.**

**Then after in clear loud voices we celebrated.**

**"2018!" We cheered, and threw our hats to the sky. A toast to a new chapter.**

**I went to congradulate Brielle, but my Mom caught me before I could.**

**"I'm very proud of you," she smiled. I kept my serious face, and nodded. **

**"I hope you attend the wedding," she smiled again.**

**"I'll see," I said.**

**"Will you bring your girlfriend?" She asked.**

**"Probably," I said.**

**"Okay," then she was gone.**

**I went over to Brielle, and hugged the life out of her. **

**"Jordan," Jackie (Dusty's girlfriend/imprint) called to me.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Dusty said they had to leave. There was 'garbage' to take care of," she quoted Dusty.**

**I hugged Brielle, and went to meet the others. They were in the middle of the woods still dressed in their best looking at each other.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Ya'know that dude Soey is going to marry," Andrew told me.**

**I nodded.**

**"Well obviously Soey didn't tell us everything! She didn't tell us that they aren't vegetarions!" Preston growled.**

**I closed my eyes in frustration. **

**"I'm guessing they've had a little snack?" I asked.**

**They all nodded.**

**"Who?" I asked again.**

**"Some tourists," Ashton said. **

**"Dude, well techincly they didn't get sucked on the reservation so why is it our problem?" Isael asked.**

**"Let's just leave this to Sam, but I just wanted you guys to know. The big reason is that we are going to the wedding! We're taking humans!" Dusty growled.**

**We all nodded in agreement.**

**The next month went on smoothly. We all trained, and trained until we got so sore. The wedding was approuching, and it made me nervous. It made me wonder what would my life be like if the Cullens had never showed up.**

**Then finally the day of the wedding arrived. Myleigh wore a white dress with a creamy bow, and MaceyKade looked cute in her whiteish dress. I went to pick up Brielle after I got ready. She looked so beautiful, her pink dress was so pretty, and her hair looked amazing. **

**"You look very beautiful," I smiled at her as she got in.**

**"Thank you. And you look hot," she winked. I just laughed. I drove as slow as I could to the Cullen's house.**

**"Why are you so nervous?" Brielle asked.**

**"I honeslty don't know," I told her. When we started to arrive I could see the big outdoor scene. It was very impresive. The big glass room was decorated with flowers that were visable from outside.**

**"Wow," Brielle said stunned.**

**I nodded in agreement. **

**We made our way out, and I grabbed Brielle's arm when I noticed all the leeches near. I could see the pack at a big table. They all had careful looks watching the family they had brough, and the imprints were especialy held close.**

**We sat down, and looked around.**

**"The people here are so... beautiful," Brielle whispered to me.**

**"Eh," I replyed.**

**The music started, and then after an appertizer we made our way into the glass room where the priest was. That's when I saw Xabi for the first time.**

**He was tall, jetblack hair, kinda of muscled, green contacts on, and a black suit. He was standing at the far end of the isle. Suprisingly Soey wanted my Dad to walk her down the isle. We all looked when Myleigh (The flowergirl) walked down the isle. Well with Jacob watching her very closely. The piano started to play, and the glass doors opened. **

**Soey, and my Dad were walking arm in arm. There was huge smiles on their face, and it made me wonder if my Dad was happy to see his daughter again. I started to bite my lip. **

**"I love this songg," Brielle smiled as she leaned on me. **

**I smiled back at her. **

**My Dad walked Soey all the way to her new husband, when Xabi smiled at my Dad! Wow. It made me uneasy when Dad smiled back. **

**"Do you SoeyAlice Call/Cullen take XabiCristobal Frierare to be your husband?" The priest asked.**

**"I do," Soey smiled. **

**It made me feel so uneasy. My 14 year old sister was getting married. Technicly she was gonna be 16, but still. She was my little sister.**

**"Do you XabiCristobal Frierare take SoeyAlice Call/Cullen to be your bride?" The priest asked.**

**"I do," Xabi smiled. **

**"If there is a reason this young couple should not be wedd. Please speak not or forever hold your silence," the priest said.**

**I wondered if Soey would kill me if I spoke out?**

**After a few minutes no one spoke so he declared then husband, and wife.**

**"You may now kiss the bride," the priest smiled. **

**Xabi hugged my sister , and kissed her. I just had to look away from that scene. Just to disturbing. Then Soey threw her flowers, and Brielle caught them. They were pretty flowers I had to edmitt. **

**"Aren't they pretty," Brielle smiled.**

**"Yes," I nodded.**

**After that we all made our way to the huge dining room to eat, and dance. The food was okay, but I couldn't bring myself to eat it. After a few dances with Brielle I heard Soey's favorite song start. Even though she was my mortal daughter I still wanted to dance with her. **

**This song was so old. It was the once Mom, and Edward danced at their prom, and the one Mom played for us so many times.**

**Flightless bird, American mouth by Iron&Wine.**

**"Can I have this dance?" I asked my sister.**

**She just smiled at me suprised, and took my hand. I led her to the dancefloor where everyone was dancing. **

**"Your so tall,"she smiled.**

**"Thanks," I smirked.**

**We started to dance, and we both smiled.**

**"Do you remember when I embarrased you infront of your first girlfriend. You said you'd never forgive me," she laughed.**

**"I haven't," I teased.**

**"Whatever," she laughed.**

**"I hope your happy," I told her with a smile.**

**"I hope one day you are too," she smiled.**

**"If I do die in that dumb fight I want you to know I died for you. Not because your my mortal enemy, or because you felt, because your my little sister, and I would never let anyone hurt you. I promise," I told her taking her white pinkey.**

**"Oh, Jordan," she said that made her sound like she was crying.**

**"I hope this wasn't happening," she said.**

**"Life is never what we expect," I told her.**

**She nodded.**

**I laughed. "I remember before you became a vampire you had this huge crush on Josh, and you planned to marry him," I told her.**

**"That was before. Besides I don't even remember what I saw in him," she smiled.**

**"I do. And I quote 'Oh my gosh! Jordan he's so cute! I wish he felt the same thing for me'," I laughed before she hit me.**

**"The song's over," I told her. **

**She nodded. **

**"Take care Soey," I hugged her, and walked back to Brielle. **

**I took Brielle to dance this time. I looked over to see Jacob walking behind Myleigh who was chasing Andrew her 'boyfriend'. It made me chuckle. I wondered if Jake was jealous, but then again I wondered to much.**

**"I love you," I kissed Brielle while we were dancing.**

**"Me to," she smiled.**

**(A/N) So if you ever wondered what my characters looked like here they are. **

**Jordan is like the copy of Embry so yeah. Jordan below**

**a href=".com/albums/ab55/jake456/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a**

**Soey's Wedding Invation**

**a href=".com/albums/ab55/jake456/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a**

**Brielle**

**a href=".com/albums/ab55/jake456/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a**

**Soey&Xabi**

**a href=".com/albums/ab55/jake456/?action=view¤t;=2278369717_f422215e26_" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/ab55/jake456/2278369717_f422215e26_" border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a**

**Myleigh(:**

**a href=".com/albums/ab55/jake456/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a**

**MaceyKade**

**a href=".com/albums/ab55/jake456/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a**

**. If you wanna see other characterss just write it in a revieww(:**

**R&R(:**


	15. More Bella

**Bella.**

**Today I met the girl that holds Jordan's heart. She looks like a very nice girl that can give him everything he deserves. Also that day we've received news that Esme's friend from Spain RosaMaria will be coming to help us fight along with her coven.**

**Today the new coven arrived from Spain, and their a big one too. With this one it's going to make over 18 vampires along with our coven, and the wolves. There's eight people in RosaMaria's coven and their nice looking ones too.**

**"Welcome, I'm glad you have offered your help," Esme smiles.**

**"Emse, you know for you I'd do anything," RosaMaria smiles back.**

**"This is Bella, and Soey. Their the latest addition to our coven," Esme smiles.**

**"Nice to meet you both. I'm RosaMaria, this is my husband Diego, my 'daughters' Aurora, Lorena, my 'sons' Santiago, Xabi, Manuel, and friend Arceli," she told us.**

**At that moment I notice that Xabi, and Soey have taken a liking to each other.**

**Edward tells me that Alice sees them being together, and sure enough a few weeks later they tell us their getting married. The things go by fast and soon the wedding is going into preparation.**

**A few days after the invatation go out , it's going to be Jordan's graduation. Embry invites me alone maybe with Soey, but I know deep inside he wants me there.**

**Soey tells me how he reacted to the wedding invation, but I understand him Soey's his little sister, and here she was marrying this guy.**

**The morning of the graduation I make my way to the community center with Soey. It's decorated ready for the students to arrive, almost at once I pick up Jordan's scent. He looks happy, but nervous at the same times.**

**A boy I saw grow up goes first, he was always a troublemaker that no one ever believed would make it this far, but they were all very wrong.**

**His speech is young, and reckless and full of himself. **

**After almost everyone goes it's Jordan's turn, because he's last on the list. He makes his way up as soon as his name is called. **

**"Finally the day of Graduation is here. Something I've waited for a very long time. This year was very hard, but so was all of high school. Yet, no one said life was easy. Now that we've complited this chapter of life it's time to open a new one. A new one that I hope is better than this one. One that brings things very oppisite to this one. Today I say goodbye , and hello to the new," he finishes.**

**I want to cry, his speech is simple but it has deep meaning. I understand his life hasn't been easy for him, and that it's my fault. **

**They celebrate the rest of the gradution, and make their way down the stage.**

**I run to catch him before he leaves.**

**"I'm very poud of you," I smile at him.**

**He keeps his face serious, and nodds.**

**I don't know what to say to him when he's serious like this.**

**"I hope you attend the wedding," I smile once more.**

**"I'll see," he shruggs.**

**"Will you bring your girlfriend?" The words feel strange in my mouth.**

**"Probably," he tells me.**

**"Okay," I said as I left.**

**.**

**The next month passes fast, but slow at the same time. Before I know it the wedding is here, and the battle grows nearer.**

**Soey is jumping with happyness on the day, and so is her husband. **

**I'm happy when I see that Jordan does come, even if it's with Brielle. My heart grows even more when I see my little Myleigh at the party.**

**After the first meal the whole part goes into the big glass room for the ceremony.**

**The music starts , and Embry and Soey appear arm in arm walking down the isle.**

**He walks her down all the way to Xabi who smiles at him.**

**Myleigh throws petals behind Soey even with Jacob close behind her.**

**"Do you SoeyAlice Call/Cullen take XabiCristobal Frierare to be your husband?" The priest asked.**

**"I do," Soey smiled****. **

**"Do you****XabiCristobal Frierare take SoeyAlice Call/Cullen to be your bride?" The priest asked.**

**"I do," Xabi smiled. **

**"If there is a reason this young couple should not be wedd. Please speak now or forever hold your silence," the priest said.**

**No one speaks and their declared husband and wife. I'm happy for my daughter when I see the smile on her face.**

**Brielle catches the flowers, and something tells me one day she'll be my daughter in law.**

**This has to work out for the best.**


	16. Happy Birthday?

**Jordan..**

**I just hate it when the older pack keeps things from me, I hate it alot. Especialy when it's about Soey, and the Cullens. They won't tell me and I suspect it's something big that their talking to their elders about it. I race home after I know Embr- Dad is there. **

**"Heya, Dad," I smile as I plot myself next to him on the couch.**

**"Hey?" He says.**

**"Dad," I saw lowly.**

**"What?" He's acting like there's nothing wrong.**

**"What is it?" I ask, plain and simple.**

**"Jordan, you know that Sam will tell you guys, but now's not the right time," he tells me.**

**"But why!" I almost yell.**

**"Because, Jordan Edward this is very serious," he says , this time more serious.**

**"Gosh," I say as I walk to my room.**

**After a few days go by my suspections are growing more when we run extra-extra patrols.**

**Maybe Soey will tell me right?**

**Wrong, Sam has forbiden us to leave the rez. He's going all dictator on us , well if you ask me.**

**It's the middle of June. My birthday. I'm 18. The day I got the worst news you could ever imagine.**

**It was bright sunny, a perfect day. Sam called an emergency meeting.**

**We all sat around him in wolf form, just listening to what he wanted.**

_**"As apart from the last few weeks, we've been tracking a situation," he began.**_

_**"Yes, it has to do with the Cullens, especialy Soey. She's made a choice that we think will affect us all truely," Sam harshly said.**_

_**What could be more horrible than becoming a vampire?**_

_**He showed a memory of a woman, she looked normal, but then she stood up with Rosalie's help.**_

_**Oh...My...God.**_

_**This women was pregnant, but she looked weak... and boney.**_

_**"The child she carries is Soey and Xabi's. We didn't ask how it happened , because the real question was how do we destroy it," Sam said.**_

_**I wanted to throw up along with almost all the pack at the sight of that woman.**_

_**"We know the child she carries isn't human... Or even a child.. It's a ... A," he didn't finish.**_

_**"So why haven't we attacked?" Ashton asked.**_

_**"The Cullens' have compromised," Sam said.**_

_**"How?"Paul snared.**_

_**"When it's born we'll see what it does, then the choice will be made," Sam answered.**_

_**"We don't want it! It could kill people like a normal leech," Sam growled.**_

_**Brielle.**_

_**"And the woman?" Preston asked.**_

_**"Her life rests on the bloodsuckers," Jacob said.**_

_**"They'll turn her in hope to save her," I added.**_

_**"Exacly," Dad said.**_

_**"How can that girl make such selfish desicions!" Isael, Andrew, and Drake snared together.**_

_**No one really said anything.**_

_**So now we waited for the birth of my neice/nephew?**_

_**Odd.**_

**After that Dad caught up to me.**

**"It's your birthday Jordan, your young. You shouldn't have to worry about this tonight," he smiled.**

**"Sup," Ashton popped in my ear.**

**"Ahh! You fagget," I said.**

**"You know you love me," he smiled.**

**"Bunches," I said, sarcasm coating my voice.**

**"Okay, stop up both of you. We're all legal here. Let's go have some fun," Isael smiled.**

**"Really? You remember how to have fun? I highly doubt that," Ashton smiled.**

**"I'll catch you guys later," Dad said.**

**We all nodded.**

**We headed in Isael's truck out, to anywhere.**

**Asthon kept changing the radio.**

**"Okay, dude stop. Your giving me a freakin' headache," I glared.**

**"I bet he doesn't act like this when **_**Jessica**_**'s around," Isael joked.**

**"You guys are asses," Ashton spit as we burts into laughter.**

**Ashton being himself settled for Lil Wayne's Right Above It.**

**"You exited to be an uncle?" Isael asked out of nowhere.**

**I was so caught up in the song I didn't even hear him.**

**"Huh?" I asked.**

**"Are... You... Exited... To... Be-," Ashton began.**

**I looked back at him in the backseat.**

**"Do I look retarted to you?" I asked.**

**"You really want an answer?" He smiled.**

**"Seriously," Isael said.**

**"Whatever, that thing might not even be human,"I snarled.**

**After a while we decided on an old abanded place where Ashton pulled out the drinks for big boys.**

**Ashton was looking forward at the moon intense.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked.**

**He put his cup between his hands, and looked hard at it.**

**"Just... Well.. Have you ever had trouble controlling your anger around Brielle?" He asked.**

**"It's not a choice for any situation to control it, but in mine it's extremly nessesary. She doesn't know what I am," I said , biting my lip.**

**"Your not going to tell her?" Isael looked at me.**

**"Well, if we get serious, but back to Ashton. I have a feeling your not doing so hot in that catagory," I said.**

**He crushed his cup in his hands causing the glass to cut his hands. Ashton was a awesome guy, but his anger was just unbelieveable , even if Paul was his father (A/N I messed up when they graduated. I meant it was Andrew who gave his speech. I'm sorry for the mess up).**

**"I didn't mean to loose it, she just pushed me to far," he growled.**

**"Dude, just calm down. You know you could never hurt her," Isael said.**

**"That isn't true! Look at Sam! Emily!" Ashton yelled.**

**"That was never meant to happen," I said.**

**"What are you going to do when Brielle pushes you to far! You'll start to shake and she won't even know what the hell is wrong with you!" Ashton yelled.**

**I didn't say anything back because now it was in my mind.**

**Would I tell Brielle?**

**After a few more minutes we headed home.**

**"He passed out," Isael said. He was driving because he didnt drink 'big boy drinks'.**

**"Dead," I added.**

**"Do you want to imprint?" Isael asked.**

**"Na, but even if I did, I think it would of been this girl from grade school Sadey. She died in some carcrash. She was one of my bestfriends when I was little, so yeah it would be her," I said.**

**"You never know," Isael taunted.**

**"Shut the fu-. I mean wouldn't you ever want to imprint?" I asked.**

**Isael chuckled.**

**"I guess? I mean it sounds okay. The way Dusty has his Jackie, they look happy. If I did I'd welcome it," he said.**

**The rest of the month was spent waiting for the birth and the fight that was espected in early October.**

**I was already couting down the days.**

**..**

**It was an ordinary night I as at home sleeping in bed after being at Brielle's.**

**"Jordan!" Dad yelled.**

**"Mhm," I answered.**

**"Get up," he said.**

**"Wha? Why?" I groaned.**

**"Soey," he said.**

**The thing was being born!**

**I jumped out of bed , and changed into some cutoffs shreading my sweats.**

**I ran out after my dad , and phased. I made sure my shorts were around my ankle before I took off.**

_**"Okay let's go. We all stay together," Sam ordered.**_

_**"We don't know what it even is," he added.**_

_**We all nodded and took off full steep towards the Cullens' house.**_


	17. Family

**Jordan.**

_**We were running so hard my lungs were starting to feel the pressure of it. Finally we could see the house shining out of the dark woods whom from we were emerging. Edward and Jasper were outside. Obviously waiting for us.**_

**"Come see, the child is no harm," Edward said.**

_**"Well I want to see, she's your daghter, and your sister," Sam said looking over at me.**_

_**"Shift back," the alpha ordered.**_

**I went back into the forest and changed back putting my cutoffs back on.**

**I wiped my face with my hands , before I went back out to face them.**

**I could see the wolves in the darkness, their eyes shining.**

**"Come," Edward welcomed.**

**I didn't want to go in, I really didn't want too. He led the way inside where it reeked of vampire. Gross.**

**We kept walking up the stairs where I began to hear another heartbeat, a fast one. Down in the basement you could hear a women screaming as her life was fading.**

**We finally arrived to a room where I could hear Soey, Bella, Rosalie, and Xabi inside.**

**He knocked soflty on the door, before he opened it. Xabi walked out along with Rosalie who hissed at me.**

**What the fuck?**

**I stayed near the door just in case. I looked at the tiles of the floor that now were covered with mudd. I heard a few murmers before Edward and Same walked out leaving Dad, and I alone with Bella, Soey, and IT.**

**"Please sit," Bella smiled.**

**I stayed standing.**

**"He gets that from you," Dad said quietly.**

**"I know," Bella said.**

**After so many years they speak, and they don't even know what to say.**

**"How did this even happen Soey?" Dad asked.**

**I looked up slightly to see Soey sitting on a rocking chair, with a soft smile.**

**"Before I began a vampire, Rosalie proposed to me that I should freeze some of my eggs, just in case. So then I was turned after I did that, after I married Xabi we talked about children, and well I told him about maybe using a surrage, and he agreed. We chose Noelle because she was young, strong, and wanted to be one of us anyway. On the first proseger we succeded, and she became pregnant. She held on hold but this little guy here came a few weeks early," Soey smiled, cooing the last part.**

**It was a boy. My nephew. I never had a brother, but I always wanted one.**

**"What happened to Noelle?" Dad asked.**

**"As we speak RosaMaria is trying to bring her into our world, we can only hope she makes it now," Soey said.**

**A small cry broke through the room , in my sister's arms.**

**I looked up to see.**

**He was tiny, brown hair like Dad's , Grandma Renee's hazel eyes, my skin color, and Xabi's face with some of Soey. **

**There was no denying it. **

**This little boy was family.**

**"Dad, please I'm begging you, he won't harm anyone. You can't kill your own family, he's part of the tribe," Soey whispered.**

**"Look," Soey said to me.**

**She looked at me with sad eyes that were staring hard into mine, so I slowly walked over.**

**"He looks like you when you were born," Bella whispered.**

**"Yeah," Dad breathed.**

**He didn't look newborn, he looked a few weeks old but still tiny.**

**"What's his name?" I asked.**

**"Benjamin," she smiled.**

**"Odd," I say.**

**"Because of that dog you had when you were 10?" Dad asked.**

**"Kinda," Soey chuckled.**

**"Just Benjamin?"I asked.**

**"For now," she smiled.**

**He's little.**

**I'm happy for her, but at the same time I want to tell her she's selfish. This little boy has a possible life ahead of him and he might die in just a few months because of his mother's selfishness.**

**"We should get going," Dad says.**

**"Bye," I breathe.**

**I wonder what this child is made of so I couriusly touch his little cheek. I pull back at once, he's just like me. Super hot skin.**

**The agreement is simple. We'll visit Benjy every week to see how he grows, and his diet. He's half human, and half vampire so this should work out just **_**great**_**.**

**The first week goes by smoothly and Sam asked Preston and I to go see Benjy.**

**Xabi and Soey's house is little and right behind Edward and Bella's. I knock on the door slightly, and wait. Preston shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other.**

**A girl Soey said was Aurora opens the door, and her eyes are filled with disgust.**

**It's vampires like this I hate, the ones who think their so much better.**

**"Is Soey here?" I ask, nearly through my teeth.**

**"Soey, your **_**brother**_** is here," Aurora yells , disgust coating her voice.**

**"Really? Invite them in," Soey chimes from the other room.**

**Preston walks beside me inside the small house, where I see some of Xabi's family, and Bella.**

**"It's hard to believe he's your son. He's so **_**big**_**," some Lorena girl whispers to Bella.**

**"Yeah, he's mine," Bella smiles at her.**

**I meet Soey's eyes and she eyes me to follow her to another room.**

**Preston looks around but doesn't make eye contact. I don't blame him.**

**Soey closes the door silently behind her, after we all enter the room.**

**"Naa!" A little voice murmers from a crib. My eyes widen in shock at the small boy who is only a week old, but looks over four months.**

**"He grows fast, but it's normal for his kind," Soey smiles, as she goes to get him from his crib.**

**"I thought you were sleeping," she coos at Benjy. **

**The little boy touches her face with his little hands and she smiles.**

**"Silly boy," she smiles, while kissing his cheek.**

**"He's a sight," Preston tells Soey.**

**"You want to hold him?" Soey asks timidly.**

**Techincly he's part of the family, and tribe.**

**I reach out for my nephew uneasy.**

**He's placed in my arms with carefulness.**

**"Your being a good boy right? No midnight snacking?" Preston asks him.**

**The little boy shakes his head.**

**"Don't worry, he's just jealous your good looking," I whisper to Benjy.**

**He giggles when my hair tickles his face.**

**I wish he was totally human, that he belonged to a human father, and that I could actually see him and be his uncle. I know I won't have a place in his life, that he has uncles all around him like crazy.**

**Benjy looks intensly at us before looking at his mom.**

**"He's wondering who you are, the way he's eyebrows are crumpled," she smiles.**

**"We're just your mommy's friends," I tell him.**

**This is still one of those moments I wish I still had all my family, even the ones that weren't human. Just to be back together.**

**"Their your uncles," Soey smiles.**

**"But I'm your favorite," Preston winks at Benjy.**

**After a few minutes we give my sister her baby back, and we start to leave.**

**"I'm sorry, but I've told them to be nice to you, I just wish they saw what I saw. My sweet brother, and practicly family Preston, not as mortal enemies," she tells us.**

**"We just came to see the kid. Don't worry, we're big boys it takes alot to hurt out feelings," Preston says. **

**He's so cocky, that I chuckle.**

**I return home after all pack things are threw with to find Jake with Myleigh like always.**

**"He's my nephew," Myleigh brags as she shows him a photo of Benjy.**

**"Oh, really," Jacob smiles.**

**"Yeah, but I don't see him," she says, her eyes sad.**

**Jacob hugs her.**

**"You know why," he tells her.**

**"Yeah," she answers. **

**"Heya, Myleigh," I say.**

**"Ah! Jordan, your home," she smiles.**

**She runs out of Jacob's arms into mine at that instant.**

**"I haven't seen you for a few days now squirt," I smile as I swing her.**

**"I miss spending time with you. Your always with you friends, or **_**Brielle,**_**" she says the last part as if it was a disgusting thing.**

**"Oh, Myleigh. Are you jealous?" I smile at her.**

**"If I am you would never know, you never see me," she tells me.**

**"But Jacob's here with you practicly all day," I tell her.**

**"Jake's no fun! He doesn't let me do nothing," she whines.**

**"Jake just wants to keep you safe," I tell her.**

**"You never take me anywhere," she tells me.**

**"I'm busy," I tell her.**

**"You're always busy," she spits.**

**I realize I miss the family I don't have, but don't appreciate the family I do have.**

**"C'mon let's go out then," I tell her.**

**"Jake too," she smiles.**

**She'll miss him to much.**

**"Always," I smile.**

**We go to the beach, and make a little fire for fun. I spent time with Myleigh, and Jacob and it's actually fun.**

**Jake's a nice guy, with a warm personality. He's fun to be with.**

**After that I go over to Brielle's house, where she's sleeping . I can hear her breathing outside her house like any other night I came over.**

**I've started to spend less and less time with her in person. I can't take her questions no more, I have to decide if we really are serious, or just having a fun time.**

**It's always '**_**Why are you so warm?' 'How do you eat so much?' 'How came it looks like you never age?'. **_

**Sooner or later.**

**(A/N Want to see Soey's side? The birth and things like that?)**


	18. Benjy

**Soey.**

**Noelle was going to give me something I could never thank for her. Never would I be able to thank her enough is more like it. I envied her in a way, her belly round with **_**my **_**child. Benjamin or Gabriella. I like Benjamin, and Xabi liked Gabriella so those names would work out. **

**"I can hardly wait," Rosalie smiled.**

**"Me either, I can hardly wait to have a little one running around," Esme smiled.**

**I just smiled.**

**"Ah, a grandson would do this family justice," Diego smiled.**

**"Dad! You know if it's a girl, you're going to spoil her rotten," Aurora smiled.**

**"No, a boy to take hunting," Emmett, and Santiago added.**

**"Guys, let's calm down," I smiled.**

**"Little Gabriella Regina," Lorena smiled.**

**"Regina?" I asked.**

**"It's so pretty," she insisted.**

**"It's a Benjy, I just know it," Manuel smiled.**

**"It's a Gaby," Alice, Rosalie, Lorena, and Aurora sang together.**

**"We'll all see," Jasper said.**

**We would.**

**I smile at my family, and walk down the staires where Noelle is.**

**"Hi, RosaMaria," I smile.**

**"Hola," she smiles back.**

**"How are they? Where's Carlisle?" I ask.**

**"He went to feed, Gaby and Noelle are doing good," she smiled.**

**"You're a Gabriella fan too?" I laugh.**

**"Of course," she smiles back.**

**"It won't be much time now," I tell her.**

**"True, but don't worry, you'll be a great mother," she tells me.**

**"Thank you, but speaking of mothers, have you seen mine?" I ask.**

**"She's at her house with Edward," she says.**

**"Oh, okay. Thank you, I'll be back soon," I tell her.**

**I walk the pathway over to see my parents, and it makes me think of my real dad, the one that raised me. If I could try I would, but I can't. I think of the rest of my family, my little sister, and my older brother. I miss them, but I made the choice to end the life with them, it's to late to regret it now.**

**I knock softly on the door.**

**"Hi sweetly," Mom greets me.**

**"Hi," I smile.**

**"Hi, we're just going to Seattle, you're welcome to join," Edward tells me.**

**"No , thankyou, but I just came to ask if you guys have met with the wolves," I say,**

**"No, not yet. But soon," he tells me.**

**Soon.**

**Later that evening I wait for my beloved. I sit outside on the small balcony my room has, waiting. **

_**'Happy Birthday Jordan,' I whisper to him , looking at the sky.**_

**"Hey," Xabi smiles softly, while he emerges slowly from the forest.**

**I smile.**

**"Hey, I missed you today," I tell him.**

**"Me too," he says, as he comes and kisses me.**

**"Tomorrow, we are going to meet with the wolves," he tells me, breaking the kiss.**

**"This ought to be fun," I pout at him.**

**"But it's tomorrow, c'mon let's go home," he smiles.**

**We start walking back to our little house, where we live. He opens the door for me, and leads me inside. **

**I walk into the baby's room, it's painted a soft peachy creme, a unisex color. I walk over to the crib that lies empty. Xabi comes behind me and wraps his arms around me.**

**"It's been soon," he whispers.**

**"Yeah," I tell him.**

**He sits in the rocking chair, with me in his lap, and begins to rock it softly.**

**"Soon it won't be me your rocking," I tell him, pressing my cheek to his.**

**"I know, I can't wait," he smiles.**

**"Gaby, or Benjy," I whisper.**

**"Benjamin," he smiles.**

**"Either works for me," I tell him.**

**"Yeah, I guess I should think that too," he smiles.**

**"I love you," I smile.**

**"I love you more," he smiles back.**

**Xabi turns the stereo on, and the music is soothling.**

_**Heavy In Your Arms by Florence + The Machine.**_

**The night passes by slowly, but I don't care, I love being with him.**

**The next morning we get ready, to meet the wolves. Carlisle, Emmet, Xabi, Edward, Mom, Diego, and I go see them. We walk to where they told us to meet them, it's a narrow field. I feel relived when I see it's only Dad, Jake, and Sam, but their in wolf form.**

**"Hello," we say.**

**They look at us in response.**

**"We know that you've heard of the child, it means no harm, because it yet has not been born. We want to show you the woman that carries the child, only if you agree," Edward tells them. **

**After a few mintues they go into the woods, and come out human. It's my dad, I want to run and hug him so bad. Be his little girl again.**

**"Okay," Sam tells us. We walk them back to the house where Noelle is.**

**I feel small compared to them, they tower over me.**

**No one is home exept for Rose and Rosa , the rest have gone out to hunt together, somewhere near the Canadian border.**

**We head down the staires where Rosalie, and RosaMaria are with Noelle.**

**Rosalie helps Noelle stand up and when she does, Jake looks like he's going to pass out.**

**"We mean no harm, just wait until the baby is born, then you'll see that it mean no harm," Diego says.**

**"A compromise?" Dad questions.**

**"Doesn't sound half bad to me," Jacob adds.**

**"We'll agree to one," Emmett says.**

**Sam gives it a thought, but at the end agrees.**

**"The child is **_**yours**_**?" Sam asks.**

**I nodd. **

**He doesn't ask anymore questions, and they soon leave.**

**After a few more days Noelle can't hold on any longer. They rush her to the operating table, and begin to slice her open. She's knocked out with a load of pain medication, so she won't feel it.**

**After a few minutes a small cry breaks the silence.**

**I look up to see my son.**

**Benjamin. He's covered in blood, but he is strong.**

**Carlisle hands him to Rosalie , while RosaMaria and him begin to work on Noelle.**

**After a few minutes, they move Noelle out and Rose gives me my son. **

**He's so tiny.**

**"He looks different than just twenty minutes ago," I tell her.**

**"Their kind grows fast," she tells me.**

**Xabi is the first to walk throught the door, straight to me.**

**"It's a boy," I smile.**

**He leans over me, and looks at the tiny bundle in my arms.**

**"He's perfect," he smiles.**

**After a few minutes everyone comes in, some groan it's a boy, but then get passed it and hold him. He's just half an hour old, and already has everyone at his feet.**

**After a while we hear the wolves, and we try to clear out the room.**

**Jordan, and Dad are coming. They walk in while Rosalie, and Xabi walk out.**

**"Please sit," Mom tells them.**

**Dad does, but Jordan doesn't.**

**"He gets that from you," Dad tells Mom.**

**"I now," Mom says.**

**The stubborness.**

**"How did this even happen Soey?" Dad asks me.**

**"Before I began a vampire, Rosalie proposed to me that I should freeze some of my eggs, just in case. So then I was turned after I did that, after I married Xabi we talked about children, and well I told him about maybe using a surrage, and he agreed. We chose Noelle because she was young, strong, and wanted to be one of us anyway. On the first proseger we succeded, and she became pregnant. She held on hold but this little guy here came a few weeks early," I told them.**

**"What happened to Noelle?" Dad asked.**

**"As we speak RosaMaria is trying to bring her into our world, we can only hope she makes it now," I say.**

**At that moment Benjy felt he wanted to make his presence noticed.**

**Jordan looked up at that moment. He was looking at Benjy, taking in the little boy. He looked like them, like everyone. **

**"Dad, please I'm begging you, he won't harm anyone. You**_** can't**_** kill your own family, he's part of the tribe," I cry.**

**I have to try.**

**"Look," I tell Jordan.**

**I look at him hard, with pained eyes, and he walks over to me.**

**"He looks like you when you were born," Mom tells Jordan.**

**"Yeah," Dad adds.**

**Benjy didn't look minutes old, he looked **_**weeks**_** old.**

**"What's his name?" My brother's husky deep voice asks.**

**"Benjamin," I say.**

**"Odd," he says.**

**"Because of that dog you had when you were 10?" Dad asks.**

**"Kinda," I chuckle.**

**"Just Benjamin?" Jordan asks.**

**"For now," I say.**

**"We better get going," Dad says.**

**"Bye," Jordan says.**

**He touches Benjy's cheek but pulls back when he feels the heat.**

**The first few weeks go by fast, my little boy is growing fast too. He looks over four months, but still is little in age. **

**Today Jordan is coming over to check his progress, or in other words his **_**diet.**_

**My small home is crowded, they wait unpatiently for Benjy is awaken from his nap.**

**From the kitchen I hear a knock on the door.**

**Jordan... and... Preston.**

**I hear Jordan, and Aurora exchange a small, unhealthy words.**

**"Soey, your **_**brother**_** is here," she calls to me.**

**"Really? Invite them in," I call, refering to Jordan **_**and **_**Preston.**

**I walk out of the kitchen, and catch Jordan's eyes. Telling him to follow me.**

**I walk into Benjy's room , and close the door after they walk inside.**

**"Naa!" My son yells, demanding attention. I see Jordan's eyes widen at the sight of Benjy.**

**"He grows fast, it's normal for his kind," I smile as I get my son from his crib.**

**"I thought you were sleeping," I coo at my baby.**

**He pouts, and puts his chubby little hands on my face, and my face gives him a warm smile.**

**He gives me a warm smile back.**

**"Silly boy," I smile, as I kiss his cheek.**

**"He's a sight," Preston says.**

**"You want to hold him?" I ask, my voice kinda of timid.**

**Jordan reaches out and I place him in my brother's big arms.**

**"You're being a good boy right? No midnight snacking?" Preston jokes.**

**Benjy shakes his head no.**

**"Don't worry, he's just jealous your good looking," Jordan whispers to Benjy.**

**He giggles when Jordan's hair tickles his little cheek.**

**Benjy examins Preston and Jordan, before looking over at me.**

**"He's wondering who you are, the way his eyebrows are crumpled," I tell them.**

**Jordan gives it thought, before answering.**

**"We're just your mommy's friends," Jordan tells him.**

**Jordan has that look in his eyes, the one that rarely returns.**

**Hurt.**

**"Their your uncles," I call to Benjy.**

**"But I'm your favorite," Preston winks at Benjy.**

**After I few minutes they give Benjy back, and start to leave.**

**"I'm sorry, but I've told them to be nice to you, I just wish they saw what I saw. My sweet brother, and practicly family Preston, not as mortal enemies," I tells them.**

**"We just came to see the kid. Don't worry, we're big boys it takes alot to hurt out feelings," Preston says**

**Soon they leave, and I go back to my normal new life.**


	19. Dance With Me?

Benjy's on my profile(:

**Life goes by fast, especiely for some people, like my nephew he was born in July and it's the middle of September, he looks three years old. The fight is weeks away, close. It was of those days today, practice days. When we got together with the Cullens , and Xabi's family to practice fighting. I liked going especiely since Benjy was always there, and liked to hang out with his 'wolfuncles'.**

**"Grandpa!" Benjy shouted , as we came into the clearing.**

**We walked there in human form since we were so use to this leeches.**

**"Benjy," Dad smiled, as he swung Benjy into his arms.**

**"Let's take the postions most expected," Sam ordered.**

**"Juniors, take the far north," Paul said.**

**My pack headed north where we were instucted.**

**"Damn leeches, bring it on," Ashton growled, punching the air like a boxer.**

**"Wow," Preston said, crossing his arms.**

**"Where's Jessi when you need here," Josh laughed.**

**Ashton just rolled his eyes.**

**"Today we're going against RosaMaria, Santiago, Emmett, Alice, Aurora ,Soey ,and Lorena," I said.**

**They all nodded and phased.**

_**"Isael, and Andrew you guys take RosaMaria, Andrew and Drake take Alice, and Soey Josh take Lorena, Dusty , Kyle , and Anthony take Emmett, Ashton, Preston and I will take Santiago and Aurora," I ordered.**_

_**They all took their positions.**_

_**Out of everyone in my junio pack, the best fighters were Ashton, Preston, Isael, and I. **_

_**It was just in our nature, to be good fighters.**_

_**Preston wanted Aurora on his own, so Ashton and I got Santiago.**_

_**( Come Undone by; Placebo )**_

_**We circled him, but he was experienced, and knew what to do.**_

_**Benjy was a big fan of me, the way I did things. He'd watch me fight all the time, learning my tecnics.**_

_**Asthon was good, and could fool you easily.**_

_**He went for the obvious kill, at the neck, it caused Santiago to duck, but that was what Asthon wanted, he grabbed him by the arm in his mouth, and attacked.**_

_**Santiago was suprised.**_

_**I went behind Ashton and followed his command, after all he was one of the best fighters of the whole pack.**_

_**Jacob and Asthon were the pride of Sam's fighters. I envied him in a way, but hey I was freakin' alpha.**_

_**After a few good shots at him, we changed back.**_

**All the pack did.**

**"Uncle Ash, how do you do that?" Benjy asked him.**

**"It's easily, c'mon I'll show you," Ashton smiled.**

**It was funny how just a few months ago we wanted to kill him , and now everyone loved him. He was a cute little boy, very kind, and liked learning new things. **

**During the fight, they'd hide him with Bella, because Edward didn't want to show her how to fight. **

**"C'mon, go against me," Preston told me.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Hand to hand combat," he said.**

**"Okay?" I said.**

**He came at me first, with a blow that hit my jaw , I hadn't expected this.**

**I cupped my jaw.**

**"Mother Fuc-!" I began, before I rememberd Benjy.**

**"See, that's what you get for being distracted," Preston laughed.**

**I took aim at his gut, and he neatly dodged it.**

**"Dude, in wolf form you're good, but for human you're as weak as Myleigh," Preston laughed.**

**Jacob growled.**

**I chuckled.**

**When he was distracted I took another blow you the cheek, and this time I didn't miss.**

**"Son of a-," he began, before cupping his cheek.**

**My fist hit harder than his, I could see a bruise forming there.**

**Sweeeet.**

**"Okay, that's enough guys," Leah said, stepping between us.**

**"Leah," we whined.**

**"Leah," Benjy imataded.**

**She eyed the three of us.**

**It was funny, even Leah liked Benjy, it's shocking.**

**Benjy took Leah's hand and guided her to where he wanted to take her.**

**Benjy.**

**The main reason many of us were here.**

**He was.**

**He didn't even drink blood because "Uncle Preston" said it was 'uncool'. **

**Today was September 23, Myleigh's 8th Birthday.**

**She was growing fast, but not Benjy fast.**

**Jake was leaving early, to take her out to celebrate.**

**Dang, just like ten more years and Myleigh and Jacob will be like Sam and Emily.**

**It made me shudder.**

**Today, was also the day Brielle got back from Utah, from seeing her grandparents.**

**I went to pick her up from the airport after practice was over.**

**I waited for her.**

**She stopped asking questions, because she saw what it was doing to our relationship.**

**"Jordan!"She smiled as she came through the gate.**

**"Brielle!" I smiled back, hugging her.**

**I grabbed her suitcase, and put my arm around her.**

**"How was your trip?" I asked her.**

**"Good," she smiled.**

**"I missed you," she said, kissing my cheek.**

**"I missed you more," I smiled at her.**

**"How's everyone?" She asked.**

**"Their okay," I said.**

**"Dang, my grandma took me to look at the university of Utah," she told me.**

**My heart almost stopped.**

**"Really?" I asked.**

**"Don't worry, I'm still going to the community college. Silly boy," she laughed.**

**I smiled.**

**"I brought Myleigh something, since it's her birthday," she said.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"An iPod," she said.**

**"Ha, for an eight year old?" I laughed.**

**"She really wanted one, and she said you don't share yours," she teased.**

**"Mine's speciel, it's 'cause I bought it," I laughed.**

**After Myleigh's little party, I took Brielle home.**

**Even though I didn't imprint on Brielle, I knew we were meant to be together.**

**After that we got knews that shocked us.**

**Dusty and Jackie were going to be parents. Teen parents. They were both juniors, but Dusty's dad had money, so it wouldn't be a problem. We'd all help them too, so it worked itself out in a way.**

**Since our gradution party had a low budget, the teachers would be having it this month. Senior Prom. It was tomorrow night, and I was taking Brielle, just one last time before the fight. It would be speciel.**

**I got up the next morning and ran double patrol since I didn't want nothing to bother me during prom. It was everyone that was going to Senior Prom and Dusty.**

**We were discussing how he was going to work out the whole 'baby' thing. He discussed it like an adult, because physicaly he was already one. Jackie was four months pregnant already, it was suprising. It was going to be a girl, Jaslene Nicole like her mother's name Jacqueline. **

**After patrol I got ready for prom, I showered, got dressed, and made my way to her house. **

**Knockkk. Knockk.**

**"Hey," I smiled at her uncle and aunt.**

**"Brielle! Jordan's here," they called her.**

**She looked pretty, she was wearing a green dress. (You want to see it? Just ask in a review). **

**"You look amazing," I smiled at her.**

**"Thanks," she smiled, as she hugged me.**

**We took some photos then finally headed out. We were going to get Ashton and Jessica, since we wanted to save money.**

**"Hey guys," I said to them.**

**Damn, Ashton cleaned up good.**

**He actually looked clean for once.**

**One day I'd technicly be related to Ashton, because Jacob would marry Myleigh and Ashton was Rachel's son, Jacob's sister.**

**"Hey," Jessica smiled.**

**"Hey, you look pretty," I told her.**

**She blushed.**

**Ashton rolled his eyes.**

**"Fuck off Call, she's mine," he growled, hugging her.**

**"Haha," I teased.**

**Brielle smiled at me.**

**I smiled back, she was the only one for me.**

**We made it to the community center that was bigger than the gym.**

**"We're here," I told them.**

**"C'mon," I said, escorting Brielle.**

**"I'm exited," she smiled.**

**"Me too," I smiled back.**

**I wrapped an arm around her, and guided her inside.**

**Bottle And A Gun - Hollywood Undead.**

**"C'mon let's dance," I said, as I led her to the dance floor.**

**This song was interesting, I liked it, it was intense.**

**"I'm tired, let's sit," she yelled over the music.**

**I nodded.**

**"Let's wait until the slow dance starts," she yelled.**

**"Yeah, okay," I told her.**

**"I love you," she whispered to me.**

**"Me too," I smiled back.**

**"Thanks," she smiled.**

**"For what?" I asked.**

**"For being there," she said.**

**"I'll always be there," I told her.**

**"Everyone in my life leaves, but you never have," she said.**

**"'Cause, you're speciel to me," I said.**

**"You too," I smiled.**

**"Hey! Jordan, hear the song I requested!" Isael yelled.**

**Wolf Like Me by; Tv On The Radio**

**"Ha! You fag!" I laughed.**

**"Nice, huh," he smiled.**

**I could see Asthon, and Preston howling in laughter.**

**"What's so funny?" Brielle asked.**

**"Isael," I said.**

**"I see him intimadating the DJ," she laughed.**

**"Yeah, typical him."**

**After a few more songs we danced and laughed.**

**A more of those nights you always remember.**

**If My Heart Was A Heart by; Owl City.**

**"C'mon!"She pulled me to the dancefloor.**

_**I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me**_**.**

**I pulled her closer to me.**

_**Circle me and the needle moves gracefully back and forth, **_

_**even my heart was a compass you'd be north, **_

_**risk it all 'cause I'll catch if you fall where ever you go. **_

_**If my house was a house you'd be home.**_

**I loved her, alot. **

**I would tell her what I was.**

**I just couldn't loose her to what I was inside.**

**What if she didn't accept me?**

**No, it wasn't in her nature.**

_**If my heart was a house you'd be home.**_

**I pulled her in this time.**

**For a kiss.**

**I put all my love into it for me.**

**It was just how much I loved her.**

**Nothing would ever take that love away.**

**Never.**

**She returned it back with the same feelings.**

**She was the one for me.**

**Always.**

**"I love you Jordan," she smiled sweetly.**

**"I love you too," I smiled back, pressing her forehead to mine.**

**"Always And Forever," I smiled.**

**She was my reason to fight again, she gave me the love my sister and mother no longer did. **

**She look their place in my heart.**

**We'd been so caught up in ourselves, we didn't notice the song had changed.**

**The mood was lighter, and actually fun.**

**Don't Trust Me by; 3Oh!3.**

**We danced until she got tired and could not longer dance.**

**It was a fun night, the night I realised I was truely in love with her, nothing would ever change that never.**

**My pain was over with her, she healed me, healed my heart.**

**Everything I'd every need , she would be there.**

**Four years ago, I never thought it would be like this.**

**Back then I was a little kid, with no one left, broken, and depressed.**

**The depression had my mother as it's best weapon, but I had Brielle and she was salvation.**

**Four years ago, she wasn't there to make it better, but she was here now and that was all that mattered.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**-( Important; I kinda of need a response, do any of you want any more chapters before the fight? Because that chapter will be long and depressing, it will be here in a few days if you guys don't want anymore chapters. So, please if any of you want something to happen before that I ask you please to tell me! Also after the war chapter there will be an epilogue and the end, so if any of you want a sequel {That will be better than this one, because my writing skills have improved} just tell me a review, message, or vote on a poll I have on my profile! Also, thanks to everyone that read this story! ThankYou! This was my first fanfiction! Plus if you want to summit your names for the {Maybe} sequel feel free too! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks for reading [;)-**

**Thanks to! If You Ever Reviewed My Story I Named You Down There(:**

**(Pretend This Song Is Playing "Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) by; Muse)**

**Rosalie Sutherland!**

**DeadGrlSpr666!**

**Barbiedoll123!- Thanks!**

**Ctulee06**

**Chrisy Cullen-1 {THE WAR CHAPTER GOES OUT TO HER!}**

**Brittyangel!**

**Slower Than Stampeding Turtles!**

**Sonyabrady1971!**

**Christy86!**

**Lady-kira6606!**

**Ariana kaylani! -Funny.**

**JeaBaby!**

**RoseBlack12!**

**Sakura Lisel- Jordan agreed on you're review about the hair!**

**Twisted Miller!**

**GummyBear1901!**

**Bitter Sea Light- Thank You You Helped Me Become A Better Writer!**

**sugar funny 14!**

**lving . loving . laughing!**

**xnewmoonx- Your review was a little harsh but thanks anyways.**

**Im A Black Wolf!**


	20. The Start Of The End

**The Start Of The End****; Last Chapter after this one is the epilogue then the sequel's trailer. **

**I slowly opened my eyes, tomorrow was the day, today we would prepare. **

**The fight, more like the massacre. I suddenly remembered where I was. **

**Brielle's house, more like Brielle's room.**

**Now I remembered, a lazy smile formed around my face. I hugged Brielle to me tightly, I had to be strong for her. I wasn't going to die, even if that had been my wish for the last few years.**

**"Brielle, I have to go, I love you," I whispered to her.**

**"I love you too," she grumpled back.**

**She turned around to face me.**

**"Where ever you're going, be careful," she cried.**

**I kissed her lightly, and nodded.**

**I hugged her for a while , and left.**

**I'd already seen Myleigh, said my 'goodbyes'. **

_**"Myleigh, if I don't come back, Jake's gonna be here for you," I smiled at her.**_

_**"Jordan, I love you," she cried, and hugged.**_

_**It made me sad to see my littlest sister cry.**_

**Now, it was time to get to the action, the reason I freakin' existed.**

**I walked the reservation one last time, I went to the beach where I'd first gone after I'd phased, and looked at the view. **

**I still remember that day, one I'll never forget.**

**I walked to the field where Alice had seen them coming, I took my time too.**

**I thought about my family, all of them.**

**Soey, that sister I use to hate, the one I also loved as a kid. She was the bossy kind, the one that would rat you out faster than you could blink, my Soey. **

**Myleigh, my littlest sister, the one that was my sunshine, my hope, and more. She was the one I truely loved, the one that I would cut off my arms for, she was one of those speciel ones. I could go on forever about her, I really could, but at the end I hoped Jake would survive, to make her happy. That happy ending the little girl needed. **

**Dad, the one and only. The best one too. He pulled us together , when all this crap happened, he desereved the best end of the stick, he did. After all he has gone through, everything. He helped me through everything, I'll never be able to thank him enough. **

**Mom, the hard one. She was my favorite person on Earth, back then. The one I had to have with me, the one that loved me. My security blanket. My mommy. Now, I see what she really is, and I have to live with it. She showed me everything I knew, and after this, everything I would ever need to know.**

**Brielle, my love. The only girl that had me whipped. The only girl that would ever have my heart. I loved her, and that was it. I wanted to giver her everything she could ever want, anyting. I **_**would **_**come back for her, just her. There was alot of things I wanted to do with her, but I was thinking ahead, I needed to focuse on right now.**

**Benjy, my nephew. The reason I was here, I would fight for him, because he didn't deserve to die, he didn't. I only knew him for a few months, but it didn't feel like it because he'd already marked himself in my heart. I wish him the best.**

**Preston, my best friend, my brother. He let me have his dream girl and I will never be able to thank him. He has stuck with me through everything and I hope one day I can thank him. I consider him my brother, more than anything.**

**I could smell the leeches, and my pack there.**

**I walked more ahead, the more I saw them.**

**The Cullens.**

**Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Soey.**

**Xabi's family.**

**RosaMaria, Aurora, Lorena, Santiago, Diego, Manuel, and Arceli.**

**Benjy. Alone. No coven.**

**The Denali Coven.**

**Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Carmen.**

**The American Nomads.**

**Garrettt, Mary, Peter, and Randall.**

**And the largest coven here;**

**Then there was the pack.**

**Sam, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Leah, Quil, Paul, Brady, Collin, and Seth.**

**Junior Pack;**

**Preston, Andrew, Drake, Josh, Asthon, Dusty, Isael, and I.**

**44 on our side.**

**Against others, who are better fighters.**

**The Volturi and their allies.**

**The Greece.**

**Adamos, Nikator, Philon , Seleukos, Aella, Skylla, and Zona.**

**Skilled vampires that Carlisle told us about. There's only seven but you might as well say there was thirty.**

**Amados, he was a good fighter; by nature. He could take out three vampires by himself, he was around 600 years old.**

**Nikator, the leader. He was a shield, he could fight good but not as good. He was a great manipulator too, he had a good 300 years on him.**

**Philon and Aella were a couple, so they'd fight together, they were good as a team. They could take our five just them alone. They were both turned together they were about 400 years old each.**

**Seleukos, he was a beast, one with no heart, the kind that kill for humor. One of the biggest challenges.**

**Skylla and Zona, sisters. They worked alone but mentally together at the same times. They were only in around 200 years old so they wouldn't be much of a threat to fight off.**

**Other than the Volturi , the Russian coven was a big threat.**

**Anho and Vera. **

**Over 1,000 years old, each they were experienced and prepared.**

**The German Coven.**

**Hans, Hugo, Emma, Gerhard, Andreas, Dafne, Alisha , Madalina , Lukas, and Adalmar**

**Anton, Semyon, Vasilisa , and Galina.**

**Good fighters, but good distracters.**

**It makes me shiver when I remember the things Carlisle told us about them, how they feed on babies, for **_**fun, **_**how their just cold vampires, colder than all of them.**

**The Cullens, Denali would take on the Volturi.**

**The American Nomads would take on the Greece.**

**The wolves , and Xabi's family, we had the Russians, but all together we had the Germans.**

**Just hours away, they'd be here.**

**We had already taken our positions, to wait. I sat down and rubbed my legs, trying to calm myself down.**

**Anxiety run down them non stop.**

**"Calm down," Dusty laughed, sitting next to me.**

**"How are you sure?" I asked him.**

**"I have to be, Jackie and Jaslene are waiting for me. Death isn't an option for me," he smiled, hope in his eyes.**

**"I have a feeling someone of us won't make it," I said, my voice cracking.**

**"Me too, but thinking negative doesn't really help us," he said.**

**"True, we don't really talk," I told him.**

**"Yeah, maybe after this, we can actually be friends," he chuckled.**

**"Ha, yeah," I said, looking down.**

**After that I went to see Benjy, he was with Soey, he was crying.**

**It made me sad, because he never cried.**

**Bella was beside them, trying to sooth him, but he wanted his mom; Soey.**

**"No, mommy. I don't want to go," he cried, clinging to Soey's shirt.**

**Soey's eyes looked pain, as she was trying to pry his little fingers off.**

**"I'll see you soon, Benjamin, I promise. I love you," she told him, her voice sad.**

**"No!" He yelled, clinging harder.**

**I could see it in that moment, Soey couldn't do it, she couldn't let Benjy go.**

**I could see his little face, covered in tears. **

**Bella put her arms around Benjy, trying to take him off Soey, but he was trying hard not to be detached from his mother.**

**"Mommy! No!" Benjy cried, loud too.**

**Everyone who looked over felt sorry for him, he was just a baby in age, still needed his mom not his grandma.**

**After a few minutes, he couldn't cling anymore, he was worn out. **

**Bella tried to scoop him up, but he didn't give up so easily.**

**He was half human, half vampire but he still had **_**asma**_**.**

**It was kinda of strange, but his age being so small, he freaked out easily.**

**"Mo-," he began, this time his lungs denyed him, he began to chock on the air.**

**"Benjamin!" Soey cried, running towards him, but Edward stopped her.**

**"He'll be fine, he's just young," he tried to sooth her.**

**Bella had already left the field, with Benjy in her arms, Seth followed her, covering her scent.**

**Soey didn't say anything, she just stood there. Looking where her baby had vanished.**

**I went over to her.**

**"Hey, it's for his own good," I calmed her.**

**"I feel like a bad mother," she cried.**

**"It's what's best for him, after this you can get him," I told her.**

**She only sadley nodded, after a moment Xabi came and wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Hey," Preston said.**

**"Hi," I said.**

**"I feel bad for the little guy," he said.**

**"Yeah, me too. He's so little."**

**Preston just shook his head, his eyes sad for Benjy.**

**"You ready?" I asked.**

**"As I'll ever be."**

**"Yeah, I hear you."**

**"Now that I look at it, you're my best friend Jordan."**

**"Yeah, you too, man."**

**"We were close before we became werewolves."**

**He laughed and nodded.**

**When night came we all camped out there, all of us.**

**I could see Soey trying to restrain herself for not going after Benjy, Xabi too.**

**That little boy was their life, he was in a safe, but not with them.**

**After a simple dinner, we all headed to sleep, for the nightmare we'd live tomorrow..**

**The next morning was a pretty day, it was sunny, a rare day.**

**October 2nd.**

**I marked the day as an important one.**

**"Hey," Dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder.**

**He laughed.**

**"I would like to say my son, but we're the same size," he laughed.**

**"Ha, yeah," I smiled back.**

**"Jordan, be careful, I don't want you to get hurt, be careful," he said, seriously.**

**"Dad, I will," I reasured him.**

**"Jordan Edward, I'm being serious," he said.**

**"Me too?" I asked.**

**"You're so thick headed, like your mother," he joked.**

**"Ha, thanks," I joked.**

**"I love you, Jordan," he said.**

**"I love you too Dad," I said back.**

**After that I went to the river and splashed my face.**

**I looked in the water, to saw my reflection.**

**My 'Justin Bieber' hair like my little sister called it, was the same as when I was little, my light reddish skin, my chocolate eyes, and my body were the same. Well I had grown ALOT since then, but the only true thing that changed was my person.**

**I was no longer that weak little brat, the one that was depressed, that couldn't stand up for himself, I was different.**

**I had back bone, I was strong, and I was **_**happy**_** with my life. **

**I had changed but for the best.**

**"Jordan? C'mon let's go," Anthony called out to me.**

**Anthony and Kyle were the newest and youngest. Both 14, I think?**

**I made my way towards the field where everyone was.**

**Hours away;**

**I phased.**

_**"No going back now," Paul smirked.**_

_**Ashton laughed.**_

_**Like father like son.**_

_**"Everyone get serious," Sam alpha ordered.**_

_**"Okay, gosh," my pack mumbled.**_

_**Serious.**_

_**Serious.**_

_**I don't know how long I stood there before their scent hit me.**_

_**The Germans were coming 1st.**_

_**They wasn't good, this meant everyone was against who ever they could get their paws/hands on. **_

_**Hans, Hugo, Emma, Gerhard, Andreas, Dafne, Alisha , Madalina , Lukas, Adalmar, **_

_**Anton, Semyon, Vasilisa , and Galina.**_

_**Just like the Cullens had said.**_

_**They came in a line. Perfect.**_

_**Hans, and Hugo looked like brothers, possibly twins. Identical.**_

_**Emma was like Rosalie, along with Alisha.**_

_**The rest were beautiful but didn't grab your attention like the rest.**_

**"Aro was correct, they were waiting," Andreas laughed.**

**"Never undermind Carlisle, I learned the hard way," Madalina smiled.**

**"They even have the mutts," Lukas chuckled.**

**"This looks far to easy," Adalmar smiled.**

_**Pfft, in your dreams!**_

_**I could see them getting into attack position.**_

**"Emma, please. Can we not talk about this?" Carlisle suggested.**

**"I'm sorry old friend, but we don't make the choices this time," Emma smiled, showing her teeth.**

**"We know about the girl, and her child," Dafne snapped.**

_**Xabi tightened his arms around Soey.**_

**"They mean no harm! Benjamin is no harm, there are others like him," Carlisle said.**

**"But the girl! She is what 14? A young brat with no mind! At least the child is born with sense!" Hans shouted.**

**"She has done nothing wrong," Carlisle said.**

**"Now, but what about later!" Hugo demanded.**

**"We want to see the child," Emma demanded.**

**"He is not here," Carlisle said.**

**"Where is he?" Emma hissed.**

_**Clearly you could see she wanted the child, for herself.**_

**"And the girl!" Alisha demanded.**

_**Soey slowly stepped us, with Xabi behind her.**_

**"I see," Lukas said, scanning her.**

**"She is a sight, what is her power?" Gerhard snapped.**

**"Protecting, like a mother," Carlisle said.**

**"Is that her mate?" Emma asked.**

**Carlisle nodded.**

**"They are Benjamin's parents?" Madalina asked.**

**Soey nodded.**

_**That moment when we had our defense down, listening, they striked.**_

_**"She's going on your left Quil!" Isael yelled.**_

_**Quil went flying faster then you could blink.**_

_**Fuck!**_

_**I took my defense position towards Gerhard.**_

_**I growled.**_

_**Out of all this people, he chose to fight me.**_

_**I couldn't back down.**_

_**He lunged towards me.**_

_**I jumped over him, he wasnt fast, but good.**_

_**Everyone else was fighting, theses germans were good.**_

_**I barked at him, challenging him.**_

_**He smiled.**_

_**He came towards me again, but this time he got me.**_

_**He grabbed my left leg and threw me on the floor.**_

_**"AHH!" I growled.**_

_**"Jordan! Do you need help?" Someone asked, I couldn't tell who.**_

_**"I... I'm fine," I said.**_

_**My leg was sprained, but there would be worse injuires to come.**_

_**I got back up and went for the obvious kill; like Ashton did.**_

_**He suspected I was going for his neck and threw his arms out, but I quickly grabbed one arm in my mouth and thrashed it.**_

_**I kept thrasing it.**_

_**Hard.**_

_**Making my teeth go through it.**_

**"Ah! Get off!" Gerhard growled.**

_**He finally threw me off, and I could see his arm beginging to tear.**_

_**I was already panting, and heavy too.**_

_**I growled again.**_

_**He went around me, confusing me, making an idiot out of me.**_

_**He lunged towards me, punching my side.**_

_**I growled out in pain.**_

_**Horrible pain.**_

_**"Jordan!" Isael growled, coming over to help me.**_

_**"No, Isael! Don't! It's what he wants," I yelled.**_

_**But it was to late, he had already seen Isael coming. **_

_**I was panting hard, but maybe it was because my side was burning.**_

_**I could see him get Isael in a gripe but I couldn't focuse. **_

_**When I did come around I went for him again.**_

_**He let Isael go, and I took full advantage.**_

_**Getting his arm again, gripping it with anger, this time it worked, and I had it in my mouth.**_

_**He growled and lunged towards me not cauculating it right this time, making his death mistake.**_

_**I got his neck and bit down, hard, as hard was I could.**_

_**I felt one of my teeth crack but that did't matter.**_

_**It finally come off. Cracking.**_

_**I could see what had happened.**_

_**They were just the beginging, the Germans.**_

_**I had gotten the newest member of their coven.**_

_**I had been his target, they knew they could luer my mother and Benjamin with me in danger.**_

_**Isael!**_

_**I limped over to him and nudged him. **_

_**( Black Fire by; Dragon Force)**_

_**"Isael?" I whispered.**_

_**The whole pack came around him, calling out to him, but it was to late.**_

_**He had been bitten and alot of times too.**_

_**He wasn't here anymore, and he died helping me.**_

_**I've never felt so bad in my life, until now.**_

_**Isael and Irina were the only ones lost, the Germans had been strong, strong enough to last an army of 44. **_

_**They'd put a good fight. **_

_**Yet, they'd only been the begining!**_

_**"Isael!" I said, nudging him again.**_

_**He wasn't there, I felt like crying, he was gone. **_

_**It wasn't real.**_

**We all phased back and looked at Isael, still in wolf form.**

**"It's my fault," I whispered.**

**"Jordan-," Ashton began.**

**"It is!" I cried.**

**"No it isn't! It's our job as pack brothers to help each other! He did his job! HE HELPED YOU!" Ashton growled, in my face.**

**I growled back. **

**"I didn't ask for help! I could have taken that stupid fuckin' leech!" I yelled at him.**

**He shoved me.**

**Tension was high, my first fight with a pack brother ( other than Preston).**

**"Shut the hell up! Damn you Jordan! He was such a nice person! I'D RATHER YOU BE DEAD INSTEAD OF HIM!" Ashton yelled.**

**I shoved back.**

**"YOU KNOW YOU WOULD SAY THE SAME THING! YOU BIG BAD ASHTON MERAZ! THINKS HE CAME TAKE ON EVERY FUCKIN' LEECH!" I snapped.**

**Then he did it, he swung at me.**

**His fist coliding with my jaw.**

**My head snapped back, and blood began to drip down my chin.**

**I started to shake.**

**"FUCK YOU CALL! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Ashton spit, before Sam and Paul broke us up.**

**"MERAZ!" I growled, trying to get out of Sam's death grip.**

**"WHAT! COME AT ME ASSHOLE!" He shouted, from his dad's grip.**

**I struggled in Sam's grip, and shaking didn't really help.**

**"UGH!" I growled at him, my fists reaching out to him.**

**"CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!" Sam ordered , alpha voice.**

**They both let us go, alpha command holding us back from attacking each other.**

**I closed my eyes, trying to calm down.**

**"This fight will bring tension, but we must fight it, and focuse on the important thing," Sam yelled.**

**Ashton sat on the ground, his eyes looked sad, he was looking where Isael's body had been.**

**He had a bad scratch on his face, it was healing, their was a bruise on his arm, a bad one, and his leg had an open cut.**

**There was a bad , bad bruise on my chest, my leg hurt like hell, and I was shamed.**

**I'd let Isael die, I couldn't let anyone else die. I couldn't.**

**After just half an hour of healing it was time to phase back, pain still in my bones.**

**In my whole body.**

**Brielle.**

**Motivation.**

**Benjy.**

_**"We already lost one; we don't need to loose more," Sam said.**_

_**We all nodded.**_

_**I felt a knot in my throat, a thick one too.**_

_**I looked at my paws to hide my face, my eyes.**_

_**After that I layed down, my eyes went down.**_

**"Jordan, it wasn't your fault," Soey said, making her way over to me.**

_**Her clothes were ripped, and her hair messy but being a leech she looked beautiful.**_

_**I shook my big head, it was.**_

**"You did what you could," she said, her hand petting me.**

_**She was giving me comfort; something I needed at the moment.**_

**"I can see you worry, but I worry too. I worry they've found Benjamin," she whispered.**

_**She shouldn't worry.**_

_**I gave her the 'It's stupid to worry look'.**_

**"You might be my older brother, but you're aren't a parent but when you have your children you'll see what I mean," she smiled , softly.**

_**I gave her the 'I guess you're right'.**_

_**She only nodded.**_

_**We stayed like that for a few minutes before they smelled the new ones coming.**_

_**She slowly made her way back to Xabi, who was helping burn the Germans.**_

_**I slowly got up and faced my pack, they were waiting.**_

_**Ready to go.**_

_**My body was trembling as I began to smell the new vampires, or was it just nerves?**_

_**I didn't know.**_

_**No one was really talking, they were preparing.**_

_**The Greece, Russian, and the Volturi.**_

_**Adamos, Nikator, Philon , Seleukos, Aella, Skylla, and Zona were first, then the Russians Anho and Vera, then the Volturi Alec, Demetri, Aro, Caius, and Felix. Not all of the Volturi had made the journey. What a shame?**_

_**Nope.**_

_**They didn't talk but their eyes said it all, death.**_

_**They had us circled. No way out.**_

_**Nikator made the first move on Garrett which started it all, one minute they were walking around us, the next they were everywhere.**_

_**There was no talking, the Germans had been sent to talk, and now it was all over.**_

_**I looked around and saw Ashton and I were being circled by two Aella, and Vera. They looked strong and on a rampage, I was kinda scared.**_

_**"Hey, no! We can do this Jordan!" He yelled.**_

_**It wasn't until I smelled her that my animal side took over.**_

_**Brielle!**_

_**What?**_

_**How?**_

**"We know you have a connection to the ones we want, so a little price to pay doesn't hurt," Skylla smiled.**

_**My innerwolf started to freak out, my mind did.**_

_**I growled at her, with all the anger I had.**_

_**She took off, and I had the instinct to go after her, being the moron I was.**_

_**The faster she ran with a fainted Brielle in her arms, the faster I pushed my paws.**_

_**It was a trap , to lure us away from the rest, to give her side the better hand at winning.**_

_**I growled at her when she stopped.**_

_**She took it as a light joke, not backing down.**_

_**I couldn't hurt her, she had Brielle, what was I going to do?**_

_**She laughed at me, nowing I had no other option than to do what she said.**_

_**I phased back, knowing it was my last chance.**_

**"Let her go," I said calmly, through my teeth.**

**"You're just a silly mutt," Skylla smiled, her voice was so pretty, but she was a murderer.**

**"She has nothing to do here, it's my sister and nephew not her," I growled.**

**"She's very pretty, she would make a unique vampire," she purred.**

**"No," I said, firmly.**

**"She's just one human, I'm sure your species finds you attractive," she scoffed," there will be more."**

**"You can't do that," I rushed out.**

**I had to phase back into wolf, this was dangerous.**

**She laughed.**

**She threw Brielle towards the woods, where I dashed after her, she went back to fight.**

**"Brielle," I said, cupping her face.**

**"Jordan, what happened? Oh, my gosh. Your face," she cried.**

**Aella had left her mark on me.**

**"Listen to me, go," I told her, running my thumbs over her cheeks.**

**"Jordan! What's going on?" She demanded.**

**"This is my secret, it explains everything. I'm a shapeshifter," I said.**

**"What?" She demanded.**

**"Look, but after I show you, you go and hide. Understand?" I growled, poiting towards the reservation.**

**She nodded. half believing.**

**I moved a few feet away, and took my shorts off, then I phased.**

**Her eyes got so wide, I thought they might explode.**

**"Jordan, I-," she began.**

_**I growled.**_

_**"GO!" I mentally shouted.**_

_**She got the message and ran.**_

_**I ran back into fight, where I saw a nightmare.**_

_**Paul was barely alive, blood in his fur.**_

_**Quil was fighting hard, along with the rest.**_

_**Paul looked the worst.**_

_**Ashton and Jake were touble teamed, they were good.**_

_**"Go! Your left, now," Ashton growled.**_

_**He was taking command, because Sam trusted him that much.**_

_**Josh went left.**_

_**He got it.**_

_**"Now, hurry Preston help him, Drake move!" Ashton growled.**_

_**"Now, see it worked out. Embry! Watch out for Jordan!" Ash yelled.**_

_**Someone was coming behind me, and my dad blocked it.**_

_**"Dad! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I said.**_

_**"Go! Jay! Your left," Ashton growled at me.**_

_**It was Seleukos.**_

_**"I got your back, we can do this. Don't show fear," Preston told me.**_

_**One of the biggest challenges.**_

_**He lunged for us, and I wasn't watching.**_

_**I went straight into the floor, my ribs braking contact.**_

_**"MotHER FFFFFFFFFFFFUCKKK!" I howled.**_

_**I got back up to help Preston.**_

_**He was trying to get a way around Seleukos, but there wasn't one.**_

_**Ashton was busy to help and we were running out of time.**_

_**I lunged of his neck but he smacked me out of the way, but this time I caught myself before making floor contact.**_

_**Preston went behind him and made it, taking a bite.**_

_**Yes!**_

_**I got back up, my lungs were screaming at me, that my ribs were hurting them. Right now pain was the last thing on my mind.**_

_**I got back up when I heard it; this nearly broke my heart.**_

_**Benjy.**_

_**He was running into the field towards Soey, Bella nowhere near him.**_

**Soey's eyes widened and she ran towards him at full speed.**

**"Benjy!" She yelled as she scooped him up.**

_**Xabi got infront of them, protecting.**_

_**Zona smiled at them with Skylla right behind her.**_

_**They were dead.**_

_**I had to help them, now.**_

_**I tried to attack Seleukos with all I could.**_

_**He grabbed me and crushed my right arm.**_

_**"Preston, help me! I have to help Soey and Benjy!" I yelled at Preston.**_

_**He nodded and attacked Selekous from behind from the neck.**_

_**The leech dropped me and was trying to get Preston off.**_

_**I dove straight for his chest, and we both knocked him down to the floor.**_

_**"Aw, hell yeah!" Preston smiled.**_

_**I smiled back.**_

_**We started to break him apart, and fast too.**_

_**I ran/limped towards Soey as fast as I could.**_

_**She was trying to block Zona's attacks with Benjy in her arms, while Xabi took care of Skylla, Soey and Xabi weren't winning.**_

_**I charged towards Zona and rammed her into a near tree, breaking my upper chest, aww hell!**_

_**I looked over at Soey, with a 'GO NOW!' look, I looked at Benjy who looked more scared than I had ever seen a little boy.**_

_**With that she took off full speed.**_

_**"You have a big heart," Paul told me.**_

_**I just didn't know, that moment Zona came back and I could barely walk.**_

_**Preston came over to take care of Skylla, so Xabi could go with them.**_

_**He ran after them, at full speed.**_

_**"Two more," Preston panted, barely breathing.**_

_**"We can do it," I could barely speak.**_

_**They didn't look hurt , but we HAD to win.**_

_**Dusty came over to help us along with Josh, and Ashton.**_

_**"You guys look like raw meat," Ashton chuckled.**_

_**"I feel like shit," Preston panted.**_

_**"Who doesn't," Josh chuckled, focusing on the two girls.**_

_**Their coven had fled, leaving them.**_

_**Preston, Josh, and I went towards Skylla , while the rest wen after Zona. We tried hard, really hard.**_

_**It was kinda of easy, having more people there, but when you're barely walking, it's not.**_

**"There's gone," Carlisle said, approuching us.**

**Only Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper remained as the good leeches.**

**The rest had escaped, or were being burned.**

**We all shifted back, having cuts, bruises, or broken bones.**

**"I feel like shit!" All of my junior pack growled; with out Isael.**

**(21 Guns by; Green Day starts to play)**

**I looked around, at the blood, the ripped peices.**

**"Where's my mom?" I asked, my voice bad from my cracked ribs.**

**"She fled with Edward, I don't know where," Emse said.**

**I nodded and looked down.**

**I walked past my pack brothers to Brielle, she wasn't far.**

**"Oh! Jordan," she cried, when she saw my body.**

**"I'm okay," my raspy voice said.**

**"I love you, and I don't care what you are," she cried, running to me.**

**She cupped my face delicatly, trying not to hurt me.**

**"Babe, I just took out vampires, one little human girl won't hurt me," I smirked, pulling her into a kiss.**

**Then with that my new life began, turning over the horizon.**

**

* * *

**

**-The End-**

**[Note at the bottem(: ]**

**Credits open.**

**What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do? **

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me

* * *

_**Over, over! I really want to cry, yeah there will be a sequel, if you want your name in there submit it , especiely if you want to be Benjy's wife (Aww!) Epilogue will be here shortly. **_

_**Bye; iLoveYouStar!**_


	21. Jordan's Epilogue

Na, na, last Life Sucks.

Epilogue;

(Spacebound by; Eminem)

**Time passes fast, really fast. **

**20 Years Later. **

**I looked around the battle field, that once 20 years ago I fought on. You 'member me right? Jordan, Jordan Call. Alot in my life has changed since that day, October 2nd.**

**Shortly after the fight, we all tried to go back to our normal lives, without Isael. Jaslene came into the world a few months later, precious baby, and right now she's a very pretty young woman. **

**After a few months, I stopped phasing, with the older pack, but my junior pack still phases, apart from Dusty, and Ashton. Brielle and I got married in January of the following year, and I moved us to Floria, where my grandma Renee lived. We always went back to the rez to visit my family, and hers too. Myleigh and Jake.**

**Aww, that. She's 28 at the moment, and she's no longer a Call. She's a Black. They still live in the reservation; with their two children, Gulianna Isabella who is 3 and Ephriam Benjamin who was born just a few months ago. They have the youngest children at the moment.**

**Of course, I had children too. My first was Yosselyn Soey , named after Brielle's aunt Jocelyn, but spelled different not to get focused. She's almost 19, and she's beautiful too. Her middle name is Soey, for the sister that is no longer here, but we just call her Yossie. I still remember back then when Preston was attracted to Brielle, the apple doesn't fall far to say the least. **

**Preston imprinted on my daughter, Yosselyn. I wasn't mad, because I was making it up to him, for taking Brielle. My daughter is happy and to me that's all that matters. He will love her forever and be anything for her. **

**I have a 15 year old son, Embry Isael , he hasn't phased and probably won't. He's the age I was when all the fuck entered my life, but is living it differently. He looks like my nephew Benjy, in a way. **

**My dad, stopped phasing back then, like I said. He's still married to MaryKate who's an excellent grandma to my kids, and a great mother to me. MaceyKade grew up with us here, and she even married one of use, Anthony. He hasn't imprinted, and probably won't. She's 24 right now, and they live in Utah, with their son, Anho, like the vampire's name. **

**As for the rest of my family, they've all had family, well those who imprinted, the others are waiting for **_**her**_** ; the one for them. **

**As for Benjy, Soey, and Bella, I never heard anything about them, since that day 20 years ago. I wonder what ever happened to them, I really do wonder what happened to them. I looked over to see Isael coming into the clearing, late.**

**"Isael, I said 2;30, it's 4;15," I growled at my son.**

**"Dad, chill," he groaned.**

**I shook my head, he didn't realise how easy he had it.**

"**Dad? Mom said it's time to go back anyway, c'mon," he said.**

"**Wait, c'mere sit," I told him.**

**He did what I asked, and sat beside me on the ground.**

"**Why do you love this place so much? Why do we came here every year?" He asked, running his hand through the dirt.**

"**Like I said, this was the last place I saw my mom, my sister, and my nephew, before Yossie was even born," I told him.**

"**Dad, are you **_**crying**_**?" He asked, shocked.**

"**No, I just miss them," I said.**

"**But, why? They left you," he threw at me.**

"**Yeah, but son. You have to understand, they were my family," I said.**

"**I thought Grandpa Em, Grandma Kate, Aunt Myleigh, Aunt MaceyKade , and Uncle Jake were your family?" He asked.**

"**They are , but not my whole family," I said.**

"**Aren't you satisfied with your life?" He asked.**

"**Of course, I have your mom and you guys," I said.**

**He only nodded.**

"**You won't have Yossie for long," he teased.**

"**Whatever," I laughed, pushing him.**

"**Dad?" He asked.**

"**Yeah?" I said.**

"**Who was that guy?" He asked.**

"**I don't understand what you mean," I told him.**

"**Isael Jones," he said.**

"**Oh! Him. He is a very speciel person to me," I said.**

"**In a gay way?" He asked.**

"**What! No! He was a really nice man, he helped me, and he dead," I said, my voice cracking.**

**I can still see it, his dead body.**

**Breaking the news to his mother, after his death she was alone, but we helped her alot.**

"**Dad?" Isael said, shaking his hand infront of my face.**

"**Oh, yeah," I said.**

"**You think Abigail likes me?" He asked.**

**Ashton and Jessica's daughter, they had two other sons A.J. Ashton James 15, who was twin brother to Abigail , and their older brother Jonathon Alan or Jonny. Abigail was Isael's age, so it was possible.**

"**Yeah, it looks like it," I said.**

**He smirked.**

"**Aw, hell yeah," he howled.**

"**Isael!" I laughed.**

"**I can't help it," he smirked.**

**I shook my head, and rolled my eyes.**

**Wow, well that's that. END OF LIFE SUCKS (for now). Trailer is like just baby steps away from this one, I just wanted to post all three things because, I think my internet is getting cut for a while. Stupid Economy Problems xP.**

**-iLoveYouStar.**


	22. AfterLife Trailer, The Sequel

{Background Muisc- Newborn by; Muse}

...

_You saw when the ones closest to him left, when they betrayed him._

_Back then when he refused to let them go, but they left anyway. He kept holding on until she stepped into his life and gave him what he needed: Love. _

_He fought for them._

_He sacficed for them, and they left._

_Two decades later, he never thought they would return._

_He was wrong._

_One phone call can change it all can't it not?_

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Uncle Jordan, it's Benjamin."**_

_**I almost dropped the phone from my grip.**_

_**It was him, no it was them.**_

_**They were back?**_

_Did you think everything was over in __Life Sucks__?_

_Apperently the fun was just begining._

_Can one hybrid young human, that left when he was just a little boy change everything?_

_Can he bring two enemies back together again?_

_Even a __**mother**__ and __**son**__?_

_What happened those long 20 years when they were absent?_

_Why are they back now?_

_The next chapter is here;_

_**AfterLife by; iLoverYouStar.**_

_**Arriving Late December 2010 or Early January 2011.**_


End file.
